Das Versteck
by Araliay
Summary: Marik kehrt nach Domino zurück um ein neues Leben anzufangen. Dabei muß er noch ein kleines Problem, mithilfe von Joey, aus dem Weg Räumen. Joey x Marik
1. Chapter 1

Diese Geschichte ist eigentlich etwas älter, als meine ersten beiden. Der Ordnung halber lade ich sie nun auch hier hoch.

Worum geht es in dieser Geschichte eigentlich? Der einzige Grund für ihr dasein ist, das ich ein Lieblingsparing habe, über das nur selten Geschrieben wird. Joey x Marik. Die beiden sind so süß! Da versteht es sich ja von selbst, das ich meinen Beitrag dazu leiste, das zu ändern. Dies hier ist also so was, wie ein Wunschprojekt. Auch wenn die Story, oh welch Wunder, nicht so geplannt war. Meiner Meinung nach ist zu wenig Romantik drin, das war nämlich Ursprünglich gewollt.

Trotzdem wünsche ich allen Fans der beiden Viel Spaß.

* * *

**Prolog **

Endlich konnte er diesen schrecklichen Ort verlassen. Seit seiner Rückkehr hatte er alles nur Erdenkliche getan, um wieder von hier wegzukommen. Nur dieses mal legal. Schließlich wollte er in seine neue Heimat ziehen. Und zwar auf Dauer. Etwas, das dieses Land nie gewesen war.

Wenn er ehrlich war, hasste er Ägypten sogar. Seine ganze Kindheit hatte er in einem Gefängnis verbracht. Tradition war die Bezeichnung seines Vaters dafür. Ein Mann, der für ihn nichts weiter als ein Wärter in dieser Hölle gewesen war. Wie er ihn verabscheute. Nein. Er durfte nicht so weiterdenken. Hass hatte ihn für Jahre regiert und schreckliche Dinge tun lassen.

Genau deswegen musste er von hier weg. Dieses Land war voll mit von diesen Erinnerungen. In seiner neuern Heimat würde das anders sein. Es würde ein Neuanfang sein.

"Meister Marik. Der Flieger ist bereit." Aus seinen Gedanken hochgeschrocken schaute er hoch . "Danke Odeon."

Er stand auf und folgte seinem geliebten Bruder. Als er aus dem kleinen privaten Warteraum heraustrat wurde er gleich von der geschäftigen Geräuschkulisse des Airports umfangen. Während er in den Gängen an unzähligen Leuten vorbeiging, schaute er aus den großen Panoramafenstern.

Flugzeuge starteten und landeten draußen im Minutentakt. Hinter den Landebahnen konnte er den heißen Wüstensand erkennen. Hier gab es wirklich nichts das er vermissen würde.

Das einzig Gute, das einzige das ihm etwas bedeutete, kam mit ihm. Odeon der ihn schon immer beschützt hatte. Es gab nur noch eine Kleinigkeit, die ihm im weg stand. Etwas von dem nicht mal sein Bruder wusste. Sobald er in Domino ankam würde er es beseitigen. Danach konnte sein neues Leben beginnen.

* * *

**Teil 01**

xxooxoxooxx

**Mittwochnacht**

Nachts durch Domino zu gehen, konnte eine sehr beängstigende Angelegenheit sein. Jedenfalls wenn der Weg durch eines der eher heruntergekommenen Stadtviertel führte. Leider gab es für Marik keinen anderen Weg. Niemand sollte wissen was er vorhatte. Am Tag gab es zu viele Augen die ihn beobachten würden. In der Nacht war er vor ihnen sicher. Nur kamen dann Zwielichtige Gestalten heraus denen er lieber nicht begegnen wollte.

Deshalb war die Kapuze seiner schwarzen Jacke tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Unauffällig bewegte er sich von Schatten zu Schatten. Damals hatte der Pharao seine dunkle Seite in das Reich der Schatten verbannt. Dafür war er ihm bis in alle Ewigkeit dankbar, ein Nebeneffekt war allerdings das sein Gedächtnis seitdem Lücken aufwies. Der genaue Weg zu seinem damaligen Versteck gehörte dazu.

"Hey Kleiner. Wohin den Weges?" Ohne es zu bemerken, waren zwei düster aussehende Typen vor ihm aufgetaucht, die beide ähnliche Lederjacken trugen. Er hätte besser aufpassen sollen.

"Das geht euch gar nichts an." Marik versuchte seine Stimme so fest wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Durch das Fehlen seiner dunklen Seite wirkte er leider nicht mal halb so einschüchternd wie zuvor. Etwas das die beiden Fremden ebenfalls bemerkten.

"Ach wirklich?" Die Stimme des Größeren klang verächtlich. Mit breitem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht kamen sie auf ihn zu, sodass Marik vorsichtig vor ihnen zurückwich. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einem Fluchtweg als er mit dem Rücken gegen jemanden stieß. Eine schwere Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Sie hatten ihn. Panik stieg in ihm auf.

"Hey habt ihr irgendwelche Probleme mit meinem Freund?" Die Stimme. Das war ...

"Ziemlich teures Jäckchen das dein Freund da mit sich rum trägt. Ein wenig unüblich für diese Gegend." Widersprach der Größere der beiden, nur das diesmal der Argwohn in seiner Stimme Vorherrschte.

"Tja da muss ich euch enttäuschen. Die hat er sich ganz legal geklaut. Oder ist es hier seit neuestem ein Verbrechen geschicktere Finger zu haben als andere? Außerdem haben wir was Besseres zu tun als uns mit euch rumzuärgern."

Die ruhigen selbstsicheren Worte hatten genau die richtige Wirkung, denn keiner der beiden konnte etwas darauf erwidern. Marik spürte wie die Hand auf seiner Schulter ihn nach vorne drückte. Keiner der Fremden machte einen Mucks als sie an ihnen vorbeigingen. Die ganze Zeit über schlug ihm schon das Herz bis in den Hals, doch je weiter sie gingen desto ruhiger wurde er. Als sie unbehelligt um die Ecke bogen, seufzte er erleichtert auf.

"Hey Alter ich weiß echt nicht wie du in diese Gegend gekommen bist, aber du solltest hier nicht rumlaufen. Das kann richtig böse ausgehen. Sag mal wer bist du überhaupt und wie bist du hier her geraten? Ne Mutprobe oder so ein quatsch?"

Wieder begann Mariks Herz schneller zu schlagen. Er drehte sich langsam zu seinem Retter um und strich sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. Wie zu erwarten starrte ihn sein Gegenüber nicht gerade mit Begeisterung an. Das war seine eigene Schuld. Unter Kontrolle seiner dunklen Seite hatte er ihm schlimme Dinge angetan. Ein Grund mehr sich schnell zu bedanken.

"Vielen dank Joey. Ich hab nicht gewusst was ich machen sollte. Die Typen sahen ziemlich finster aus und ich wusste nicht mal mehr wo ich war. Ich bin gerade erst hier hin gezogen und habe mich total verlaufen. Du hättest mir ja gar nicht helfen müssen. Vielen Dank."

Marik sprach so schnell das Joey kein Wort dazwischen bekam. Er starrte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen unschlüssig an. Yugi hatte ihnen zwar versichert das Marik jetzt harmlos war aber die Zweifel blieben. Schließlich hatte er ihn schon einmal reingelegt. Trotzdem. Wenn die Typen ihn hier wieder erwischten, war er geliefert. Das konnte er nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, geschweige denn mit Yugi, wenn er es ihm erzählte.

"Komm mit, ich zeig dir den Weg hier raus. Die haben jetzt ein Auge auf dich. Solltest du noch mal hier alleine rumlaufen, bist du dran." Joeys Stimme war kühl geworden. Noch während er sprach, drehte er sich um und ging weiter. Er nahm ihn zwar mit, wenn es sein musste, aber zwingen würde er ihn bestimmt nicht.

Augenblicke später war Marik wieder neben ihm. Er wollte den finsteren Typen bestimmt nicht noch einmal in die Arme laufen. Aber wie sollte er dann sein Versteck finden? Vielleicht konnte er ja etwas von Joey erfahren. "Sag mal. Die Typen von eben. Hängen die hier öfters rum?" Er hoffte nur die Frage war so gestellt, dass er nicht bemerkte das er ihn aushorchte.

"Klar Mann. Die gehören zur Spike-Gang. Ein Wunder das die dich nicht schon ein en Block früher erwischt haben."

"Oh." Verdammt. Was mache ich jetzt? Mit einer Gang im Nacken schaffe ich es nie nach dem Versteck zu suchen.

Eine ganze Weile dachte er über Lösungen für das Problem nach. Erst als Joey ihn wieder ansprach, begriff er, dass sie aus dem Viertel heraus waren. Die Straßenbeleuchtung war hier viel besser und es war auch sauberer. "Für mich ist hier Endstation. Wo wohnst du überhaupt?"

Für ein paar Sekunden stutzte Marik über die Frage. Sie waren schon am Rand der Innenstadt angelangt. Das hieß sie waren schon über eine halbe Stunde unterwegs. Er konnte von hier aus sogar sehen wo er wohnte. "Siehst du dahinten das linke Wohnhaus? Da hab ich ein Apartment gemietet."

"Nicht schlecht. Dann findest du den Weg ja jetzt alleine. Also Tschüß." Mit diesen Worten machte Joey sich eilig aus dem Staub. Er schaute einige Sekunden verdutzt dessen Rücken nach als er die Straße überquerte.

Marik wusste zwar wo er nachts hin unterwegs war, aber wohin wollte Joey eigentlich? Er war die ganze Zeit so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass es ihm gar nicht aufgefallen war. Von seiner eigenen Neugier getrieben, schlich er ihm hinterher. Der Weg war nicht lang und führte eine kurze Straße hinunter bevor er ihn verließ.

Da Joey in seiner Eile nicht aufmerksam war, konnte er ihn leicht verfolgen. Kurze Zeit später erreichte er anscheinend seinen Zielort. Mit erstaunen stellte er den Grund für die nächtliche Wanderung fest. Doch dann begriff er, dass es auch die Lösung seiner Probleme war.

xxooxoxooxx

**Donnerstagmorgen**

Gelangweilt saß Joey im Unterricht. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel mit ungelösten Mathe-Aufgaben, zu denen er absolut keine Lust hatte. Auf seinem Stift kauend starrte er lieber aus dem Fenster. In Gedanken bei Duell-Monster ließ er sich nicht einmal von der Lehrerin ablenken. Die stand vorne an der Tafel, wo sie unbeirrbar den Unterricht hielt. Erst ein lautes Klopfen brachte sie dazu aufzuhören. Alle Blicke in der Klasse richteten sich auf die Tür.

"Das muss unser neuer Schüler sein. Bitte benehmt euch." Sie lies einen letzen strengen Blick durch die Reihen schweifen, bevor sie weiter sprach. "Du kannst herein kommen."

Als die Tür aufging, staunten die meisten über ihren neuen Mitschüler. Seine Haare waren ausgebleicht und die Haut gebräunt. Das Auffälligste an ihm waren jedoch die Tätowierungen unter seinen lavendelfarbenen Augen. Sofort begannen alle darüber zu tuscheln.

Die Lehrerin ignorierte dies völlig und sprach einfach weiter. "Wenn ich vorstellen darf dieser junge Mann hier heißt Marik Ishtar. Er kommt aus Ägypten und wird in Zukunft hier in Domino leben. Ich hoffe ihr werdet ihn gut in eure Klassengemeinschaft aufnehmen. Marik dort hinten in der letzten Reihe neben Joey ist noch ein Platz frei."

Zögerlich ging er durch die Reihen der Schüler. Er wusste nicht, ob er froh oder verängstigt sein sollte. In dieser Klasse waren viele die er schon von seinen früheren Besuch kante. Der Pharao saß einen Platz vor ihm und lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu. Als er sich jedoch setzte, bezweifelte er sein Glück.

Rechts von ihm saß Seto Kaiba und links Joey Wheeler. Beide starrten ihn an wie Schlangen das Kaninchen. Zur Beschwichtigung lächelte er Joey an. Dieser blickte ihn nur kurz an und schaute dann lieber wieder aus dem Fenster. War die Reaktion jetzt gut oder schlecht?

Mittlerweile war die Lehrerin wieder an der Tafel beschäftigt. Eilig packte er sein Heft aus um mitzuschreiben. Erst dadurch bemerkte er das Kaiba ihn immer noch anstarrte. Etwas, das er die ganze Stunde durch aufrechterhielt.

xxooxoxooxx

Lautes Klingeln ließ alle Schüler der Klasse aufhorchen und Sekunden später brach das Chaos aus. Jeder versuchte so schnell wie möglich seine Sachen zusammenzuraffen, um in die ersehnte Mittagspause zu entkommen.

Einzig Yugi hielt inne um sich freundlich lächelnd Marik zu zudrehen. "Joey hat mir zwar erzählt, dass er dich gestern getroffen hat, aber ich wusste gar nicht dass du in diese Klasse gehst. Das ist toll."

Immer noch etwas unsicher kam seine Antwort nur zögerlich. "Wirklich mein Pharao?"

"Mann Alter du kannst ihn hier nicht so nennen." Von der rüden Bemerkung etwas erschrocken schaute er sich zu Joey um. "Das hier ist ne Schule und nicht Ägypten. Wenn du dir Ärger ersparen willst nenn ihn Yugi wie alle anderen auch."

"Joey hat rech. Außerdem ist mir das viel lieber. Wir gehen zum essen raus, möchtest du mitkommen?"

Immer noch etwas überrascht von der unerwarteten Einladung brachte er nur ein Nicken zustande. Das genügte Yugi völlig. Mit ungeahntem Enthusiasmus griff er nach Mariks Hand und zerrte ihn regelrecht durch die Flure.

Endlich aus dem Gebäude raus steuerte die Dreiergruppe Zielsicher über den Schulhof, auf eine große Eiche zu. In deren Schatten saßen bereits Thea, Ryo und Tristan. Alle drei starrten erstaunt den Neuankömmling an.

Tristan war der erste der sich aus seiner Erstarrung löste. Er sprang auf und schrie so laut das er über den ganzen Schulhof zu hören war. "Was will der Freak denn hier?" Thea war die nächste die das Wort ergriff. "Geh lieber von ihm weg Yugi. Du weist genau das der Typ gefährlich ist."

Bei diesen Worten konnte Marik nur betreten zu Boden schauen. Sie hatten ja Recht. Er war eine Gefahr. Yugi war in der Zwischenzeit vor Wut rot angelaufen. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, schaltete Joey sich ein.

"Jetzt kriegt euch mal wieder ein Leute. Ich trau ihm auch nicht über den weg. Yugi hat uns aber gesagt das seine dunkle Seite im Reich der Schatten ist oder so. Richtig kapiert hab ich das zwar nicht, Yugis Wort gilt aber für mich. Wenn er ihm also eine Chance geben will, mach ich mit."

"Genau ich auch." Verwundert schaute er Joey und Ryo an. Nach allem was passiert war hätte er nie gedacht, dass sich einer überhaupt mit ihm abgeben würde. "D-danke."

"Bedank dich lieber nicht zu früh. Das wird ne Heidenarbeit für dich, wenn du willst, dass einer von uns dir wieder traut." Joey sprach die Worte kaum zu Ende, da setzte er sich auch schon zu den anderen. Thea und Tristan murrten zwar noch ein bisschen, schienen nach Joeys Ansprache jedoch keine weiteren Einwände zu haben.

Marik wusste, dass es an der zeit war selbst etwas zu sagen. Schließlich war er hergekommen, um Freunde zu finden. Da konnte er ja gleich hier damit anfangen. "Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist zu glauben. Aber ich hab mich wirklich verändert und werde mir Mühe geben euch das auch zu beweisen." Er hatte mit klarer deutlicher Stimme gesprochen, innerlich zitterte er jedoch. So etwas wie "Freunde finden" hatte nie auf dem Lehrplan seines Vaters gestanden.

"Und ich wette du schaffst das auch." Durch Yugis freundliche Worte und sein warmes Lächeln beruhigte er sich wieder. "Jetzt setzen wir uns aber. Da du mit Joey und mir in eine Klasse gehst, helfen wir dir in den nächsten Tagen, damit du dich zurechtfindest. Ich bin schon total am verhungern. Was hast du denn mit?"

Während Yugi vor sich hin plapperte, zog er Marik nach unten, sodass er zwischen ihm und Joey saß, mit den anderen drei gegenüber von ihnen. Als Marik seine Lunchpakete auspackte, staunten die anderen nicht schlecht. Das war genug für zwei oder drei Personen.

"Willst du das etwa alles alleine Futtern?" Ihm war Joeys offenes erstaunen so peinlich, dass er leicht rot anlief. Ein Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm dass alle höchstens halb so viel mit hatten und Joey sogar nichts.

"Ähm ... Nein. Odeon meint nur das ich noch wachsen müsste. Möchtest du etwas abhaben?" Mit dieser unsicheren Frage hielt er Joey eines der Lunchpakete hin. In Sekundenbruchteilen machte sich ein breites Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht breit und er schnappte sich die Box. "Klar Alter. Zu Essen sag ich nie nein."

Erstaunt schaute er Joey an der das Essen nun in einem Wahnsinnstempo in sich hineinschaufelte. Ein leichter Rippenstoß lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Yugi der ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

"Das war eine gute Idee. Bei Joey hast du jetzt jedenfalls einen Stein im Brett. Freundschaft geht bei ihm nämlich zum größtenteils über den Magen. Allerdings würde ich aufpassen sonst lässt er dir nichts mehr übrig."

Zuerst dachte er das Yugi einen Witz gemacht hatte, ein Blick zur Seite zeigte ihm allerdings das es sein ernst war. Mit leichtem Erstaunen stürzte er sich nun selbst auf sein Essen um wenigstens noch etwas abzubekommen.

xxooxoxooxx

Der ganze Tag war für Marik sehr anstrengend, da er noch nie eine richtige Schule besucht hatte. Alles war so neu für ihn. Jetzt war die Schule endlich zu Ende. Yugi hatte sich von ihm verabschiedet da er schnell nach Hause wollte um dort im Shop zu helfen. Das war ihm ganz recht, denn so konnte er endlich den ersten Teil seines Planes in die tat umsetzen. Leider hatte Yugis Gegenwart das bis jetzt verhindert.

Da Joey aber noch mit einem Lehrer sprechen musste, brauchte er nur zu warten, dann konnte er sich endlich in Ruhe mit ihm Unterhalten. Also wartete er nun ruhig neben dem Schultor. Nach einigen Minuten konnte er Joeys Stimme hören wie sie laut die Schule verfluchte. Ein letzter tiefer Atemzug und er trat genau in seinen weg. Zuerst bemerkte Joey ihn gar nicht, dann blieb er verdutzt stehen.

"Was willst du den hier?" Joey klang nicht gerade begeistert.

"Ich wollte nur was mit dir besprechen."

"Dann mach das bei Yugi ich bin eh schon zu spät dran." Bevor er überhaupt die Worte zu Ende gesprochen hatte, war Joey an ihm vorbei und ging durch das hohe Tor. Marik konnte sich für seine schlechte Wortwahl verfluchen und eilte ihm hinterher.

"Eigentlich ist das was ich sagen will sehr privat und es wäre mir lieber wenn wir das unter vier Augen bereden könnten." Seine eilig dahin gesprochenen Worte hatten ihm zumindest Joeys Aufmerksamkeit verschafft. Der erstaunte Seitenblick, den er ihm zuwarf ermunterte ihn zum weiter Sprechen.

"Es geht um letzte Nacht. Ich wusste zwar nicht mehr wo ich war, aber es war Absicht das ich da war." Ein Blick in Joeys Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass er nicht wirklich verstand, was er meinte und um ehrlich zu sein hatte er das selbst auch nicht. Auf dem kurzen Weg zum Gameshop würde er nie alles erklärt bekommen. Da fielen ihm Yugis Worte vom Mittagsessen wieder ein. "Wie wäre es wenn ich dir alles beim Essen erkläre. Gegen 18:00 Uhr im Rogue das ist neben dem Wasara Hotel."

"Du willst doch keine komische Nummer mit mir abziehen wie beim letzten Mal?"

Misstrauen war deutlich in Joeys Gesicht zu erkennen. "Nein ich schwöre es dir. Es ist mir sehr wichtig. Bitte komm."

Eine Weile war er tief in Gedanken versunken. Dann drehte Joey seinen Kopf mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu ihm um. "Na gut. Aber das kostet dich ein echtes Festmahl." Erleichtert über die Zusage brachte Marik nur ein Nicken zustande und lief glücklich über seinen Erfolg neben ihm her.

xxooxoxooxx

Joey war ein wenig mulmig zumute als er vor dem Rogue stand. Nicht etwa, weil er Marik nicht traute. Zur Sicherheit hatte er Yugi Bescheid gesagt, sollte etwas passieren, würden ihn seine Freunde schon wieder raus hauen.

Ganz im Gegenteil fand Yugi die Idee sogar toll. Er freute sich, dass der Ägypter versuchte so schnell neue Bekanntschaften zu knüpfen. Den waren Grund für das Treffen hatte er ihm natürlich nicht erzählt. Das wäre Marik gegenüber nicht fair, schließlich schien es etwas wirklich Wichtiges für ihn zu sein.

Was ihn aber abschreckte war das Restaurant. Die hatten doch tatsächlich so was wie einen kleinen roten Teppich vor der Tür der von zwei Mini-Bäumen eingerahmt war. Das konnte Marik doch nicht ernst meinen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so einen Nobelschuppen von innen gesehen. Und jetzt sollte er in seiner alten Schuluniform da rein spazieren? Wieso nicht? Mehr als rausschmeißen konnten sie ihn ja eh nicht.

Also schlenderte er direkt durch denn Haupteingang. Auf einen lackierten Affen zu. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, waren diese Typen hinter ihren viel zu hohen Tischen so was wie Empfangsdamen. "Kann ich ihnen helfen ...Sir?" Der abschätzende Blick und die Stimme des Typen sagten ihm deutlich was er dachte. Das er ihn nicht duldete und er so schnell wie möglich verschwinden sollte.

Der Alte konnte ihn mal kreuzweise. "Ich bin hier mit Marik Ishtar verabredet Pinguin. Ist er schon da?" Diesmal war es an Joey den anderen mit einem herabsetzenden Blick zu betrachten. Ob dieser Trottel ihn wegen dem Spruch oder seiner Frage so komisch ansah, konnte er nicht sagen. Nachdem er sich jedoch wieder gefangen hatte, kam nur noch ein kleinlautes: "Hier entlang Sir", und er wurde tatsächlich zu Mariks Tisch geführt.

Dieser wartete schon die ganze Zeit ungeduldig auf Joeys Ankunft. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass er es sich doch noch anders überlegte und nicht kam. Jetzt wo er Joeys unverwechselbaren blonden Haarschopf sah, sowie die Bemerkung zu dem Mann am Empfang hörte, nahm es deutlich den Druck von ihm.

Er hatte extra einen Tisch gewählt, der nicht frei im Raum stand. Er wurde außerdem von mit Blumen bepflanzten Mauern eingerahmt. Perfekt für private Gespräche. Als Joey sich gegenüber von ihm hinsetzte, bestellte er gleich etwas zu trinken für sie.

"Mann da hast du dir ja nen ganz schönen Schuppen ausgesucht. Aber lassen wir das. Wie wäre es wenn du gleich loslegst. Dann können wir das Essen besser genießen." Joeys Worte waren freundlich gesprochen, also fasste Marik sich ein Herz und legte los. "Was ich dir erzähle muss geheim bleiben O.K.?" Erst nachdem sein Gegenüber nickte, erzählte er weiter.

"Ich möchte mir hier in Domino ein neues Leben aufbauen. Dazu musste ich vor allem Ägypten verlassen, das viel zu voll mit schlechten Erinnerungen ist. Auch die Vernichtung der Überbleibsel aus der Zeit als ich die Raritätenjäger anführte gehört dazu. Leider verlor ich nicht nur meine dunkle Seite, sondern auch Bruchstücke meines Gedächtnisses an das Reich der Schatten. Ich kann mich nur noch erinnern, dass in der Gegend, in der du mich gefunden hast, ein altes Versteck liegt. Weder Odeon noch sonst jemand weiß davon. Ich habe schon so viele schlimme Dinge getan und will nicht dass er von noch mehr erfährt. Deshalb bitte ich dich mir zu helfen es zu finden und alles dort zu beseitigen."

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Mariks Stimme nicht einmal gezittert und Joey starrte ihn nur verblüfft an. "Das ist echt starker Tobak Mann. Die Gegend ist nicht grad ungefährlich. Besonders, wenn die falschen Wind davon kriegen."

Auf Einwände hatte Marik schon gewartet. Zeit seinen Trumpf auszuspielen. "Letzte Nacht da bin ich dir noch Nachgeschlichen." Bei diesen Worten hatte er Joeys volle Aufmerksamkeit. "Ich hab gesehen dass du zum Arbeiten in dieses Fast Food Restaurant bist. Was hältst du davon 50 € pro Stunde für deine Hilfe zu bekommen."

Er hatte soviel Überzeugungskraft wie möglich in seine Worte gelegt. Jetzt hing alles von Joey ab. "Meine Herren. Ihre Getränke sowie die Karten." Konnte es einen ungünstigeren Zeitpunkt für einen Kellner geben? Beide warteten stumm bis der Mann wieder verschwunden war. Dann schaute Marik erwartungsvoll zu Joey, der ihn mit ernster Miene anschaute.

"O.K. Ich kann das Geld verdammt gut gebrauchen. Aber damit das klar ist, wir machen das auf meine Weise. In der Gegend ist echt nicht zu spaßen. Wenn ich dir etwas sage, befolgst du es auch, klar?" Das waren Bedingungen die er akzeptieren konnte. Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln antwortete er ihm. "Einverstanden. Wann legen wir los?"

Als Joey denn Eifer in Mariks Stimme hörte, musste er lachen. "Sachte Alter. Lass uns die Details beim Essen bereden. Ich verhungere gleich." Er schlug die Karte auf und stöberte in ihr rum.

"Die größte Auswahl ist das zwar nicht aber ich glaub ich nehm einen Salat, ne Lasagne, n paar Krabben ..." Mit Erstaunen vernahm Marik die Liste der Dinge, die Joey allen ernstes essen wollte.

* * *

Das Ende des ersten Teils und das Ziel klar vor Augen. Was könnten jetzt noch für Probleme auftauchen? Natürlich jede Menge. Aber auf die müßt ihr bis zum nächsten mal warten. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hier endlich Teil zwei. Mit ein wenig Urlaub, klapts auch mit dem Hochladen.

Kleine Warnung am Rande. Aus purer Lust und Laune, gibt es ab hier ein bischen Yugi + Bakura. Schließlich sollen die zwei auch ein wenig spaß haben. Ich konnte mich noch nie beherschen, wenn es darum ging am Rande noch jemanden einzubauen. Wer ist also als nächstes dran?

Noch Viel spaß.

* * *

**Teil 02**

xxooxoxooxx

"Kannst du irgendetwas erkennen Tristan?"

"Nicht viel Thea. Dieses blöde Gestrüpp ist im Weg." Beide hockten vor einer riesigen Scheibe und versuchten etwas hinter ihr zu erkennen.

"Hey Leute. Vielleicht sollten wir das lassen." Nicht sehr begeistert hockte er mit Ryo hinter den beiden. Mit dessen Hilfe hatte er versucht seine Freunde von dieser Idee abzuhalten. Sie hatten sich jedoch nicht davon abbringen lassen, Joeys treffen mit Marik nur zur Sicherheit zu beschatten.

Leider war die Art wie sie sich gegen die Scheiben des Restaurants drückten, um einen Blick auf die beiden zu erhaschen, nicht gerade unauffällig. Als wieder ein Passant ihnen im vorübergehen merkwürdige Blicke zuwarf, brach Ryo endgültig sein schweigen. "Jetzt lasst uns doch endlich verschwinden. Joey geht es gut. Gleich wird noch jemand die Polizei wegen uns rufen."

"Jetzt stellt euch nicht so an ihr Angsthasen. Mehr als uns zu sagen, dass wir verschwinden sollen, können die sowieso nicht tun."

"Da muss ich Miss Gardner zustimmen." Der tiefe Tenor der Stimme ließ alle innehalten. Das konnte keiner von ihnen sein. In banger Erwartung doch von einem Polizisten erwischt worden zu sein, drehten die vier sich um. Yugi war der erste der sich von seinem Erstaunen wieder erholte. "Odeon was für ein Zufall. Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich habe mir Sorgen um Marik gemacht und wollte nur schauen ob bei seinem Treffen alles in Ordnung ist."

"Oh. Das ist aber nett von dir." Voller Verständnis lächelte er den größeren Mann an.

"Mensch Yugi krieg dich wieder ein. Er hat nur gerade nett beschrieben, dass er die beiden bespitzeln will. Genau wie wir." Tristans genervte Stimme ließ Yugi zweifeln und er schaute erstaunt zu Odeon auf. "Ist das wahr?"

Dieser fühlte sich ertappt und wusste nicht so recht was er antworten sollte. Glücklicherweise blieb es ihm erspart. Das Personal im Restaurant hatte die Jugendlichen mittlerweile bemerkt und war nicht sehr erfreut. Die Tür des Haupteingangs ging auf und ein wütender Angestellter trat heraus. "Hey ihr. Hört gefälligst auf vor unserem Lokal rumzulungern oder ich hole die Polizei!"

In der gleichen Sekunde waren sich alle darüber einig, dass es besser war die Observation abzubrechen und sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

xxooxoxooxx

Zufrieden seufzend lehnte Joey sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Es war lange her, das er so viele leckere Sachen auf einmal verputzt hatte. Ganz nebenbei hatte er mit Marik noch die Einzelheiten für ihr weiteres Vorgehen besprochen. Jedenfalls soweit er es zwischen jedem Bissen schaffen konnte.

Wehmütig schaute er auf seine Armbanduhr. "Hey Marik es ist schon kurz nach acht. Ich muss langsam wieder los."

"Natürlich. Soll ich dir ein Taxi rufen?"

"Nein danke. Solange ich Füße hab, die funktionieren, benutz ich lieber die." Mit einem leisen Ächzen stand Joey auf um zum Ausgang zu gehen. Marik begleitete ihn noch hinaus. Joey drehte sich kurz bevor er hinausging noch ein letztes mal um, damit er ihm Instruktionen geben konnte.

"Also vergiss nicht Samstagnacht pünktlich zu sein. Der Spielplatz ist gleich neben dem Burgerladen. Weißt du noch, wo er war?" Er wartete bis Marik nickte, bevor er weitermachte.

"Das schwierigste wird wohl unser Alibi. Hab noch keine besonders gute Idee für meins. Wie stets bei dir?" Bei dem Gedanken musste Marik lächeln. "Ich werde mich einfach rausschleichen. Das letzte Mal hat es Odeon auch nicht gemerkt."

"Du Glückspils. Jeden Samstag übernachte ich bei Yugi, wenn ich da ne Pause einschiebe, wird er sicher gleich neugierig. Zu dumm, dass ich an allen anderen Tagen arbeiten muss. Aber irgendwie wird es schon gehen. Also bis Morgen in der Schule."

"Ja bis Morgen." Joey war schon aus der Tür raus, als Marik zurück zum Tisch ging. Das erste Mal seit seiner Ankunft wusste er, dass alles gut werden würde. Joey war sehr nett und hilfsbereit. Obwohl er in der Vergangenheit so schrecklich zu ihm gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte er ja tatsächlich einen ersten richtigen Freund gefunden.

Hinter einer der bepflanzten Wände am Eingang saß Seto Kaiba. Eigentlich wartete er auf einen Geschäftspartner, als er Zeuge der Unterhaltung wurde. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass die beiden irgendeine geheime nächtliche Aktion vorhatten. Marik war nicht zu trauen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Wheeler wieder unter seiner Kontrolle. Es war auf jeden Fall besser ein Auge auf die beiden zu haben.

xxooxoxooxx

**Freitagmittag**

Wie schon Tags zuvor saßen die Freunde zusammen unter dem Baum um Mittag zu essen. Marik hatte sich kurz entschuldigt, da er etwas in der Klasse vergessen hatte. Eine Gelegenheit die sich Joeys Freunde nicht entgehen lassen konnten, um ihn auszufragen.

"Hey wie war's denn gestern, Kumpel?" Tristan versuchte seine Frage so beiläufig wie möglich klingen zu lassen. "Ganz gut. Das Essen war jedenfalls toll. Es gab nur kurz etwas Terz vorm Restaurant als die so ein paar Gaffer weggejagt haben."

Für einige Sekunden herrschte absolute Stille. Bis Yugi bemerkt hatte, dass er vor Schreck sein Essen verschluckt hatte und begann loszuhusten. Da Ryo neben ihm saß, begann er ihm gleich auf dem Rücken zu klopfen. Joey dem dieses Verhalten etwas Merkwürdig vorkam, starrte sie nur fragend an.

Um ihn von irgendwelchen Fragen abzulenken, stellte Thea ihm schnell eine eigene. "Worüber habt ihr den so gesprochen?"

Nun war es Joey dem die Luft wegblieb. Er Trottel hatte sich noch gar nicht überlegt was er ihnen erzählen wollte. "Ähm ... über alles mögliche. Ich glaub er wollte nur Frieden mit sich und seiner Vergangenheit schließen. Eben so ne Art Entschuldigung." Ob die ihm das abkauften?

"Das ist ja toll. Seht ihr Freunde. Ich hab euch ja gesagt das Marik nicht hmpfh ..." Bevor Yugi es schaffte irgendetwas auszuplaudern, hatte Thea ihm die Hand über den Mund geschoben.

"Sicher Yugi das wissen wir." Ihr nervöses Kichern lies Joey aufhorchen.

"Was zum Teufel ist ..."

"Marik kommt wieder." Durch Ryos Unterbrechung waren sie zum zweiten Mal von Joeys Fragen verschont geblieben.

Als Marik sich setzte und einen Blick in die Runde warf, wunderte er sich ein bisschen.

"Habt ihr denn noch gar nicht mit dem Essen angefangen?"

"Zusammen anzufangen ist doch viel schöner." Mit falschem Lächeln schaute Thea ihn an und hoffte das er die kleine Lüge nicht bemerkte.

Völlig ahnungslos holte er wieder ein viel zu großes Lunchpaket hervor. Odeon hatte es sehr gefreut das er nichts mit nach Hause gebrachte und hatte ihm wieder viel zu viel eingepackt. Da er wusste wie er das ganze Essen loswerden konnte, wollte er ihm diese Freude auch nicht in Zukunft nehmen und hielt Joey lächelnd eine der Boxen hin. "Möchtest du vielleicht etwas abhaben?"

"Aber klar Alter." In Sekundenbruchteilen war die Box aus seinen Händen verschwunden und Joey fiel wie ein verhungerter Wolf über das Essen her. Schon am Vortag hatte er sich gewundert wie eine Person dermaßen viel in sich hineinstopfen konnte.

Erst Yugis fröhliche Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken über dieses Mysterium. "Hey Marik. Möchtest du vielleicht Morgen bei mir übernachten? Joey kommt auch. Wir können ja eine kleine Willkommensparty feiern."

"Ich hoffe, dass du es mir nicht übel nimmst, wenn ich ablehne Yugi. Aber ich bin noch ein wenig im Umzugsstress und habe leider keine Zeit." Er hoffte dass diese Entschuldigung überzeugend genug war.

"Aber sicher doch. Wir können ja noch ein anderes Wochenende feiern."

"Hey Yugi. Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich auch nicht mitkomme. Im Burgerladen ist einer krank und ich muss die Schicht übernehmen." Wenn Joey ehrlich war mochte er es überhaupt nicht seinen besten Freund zu belügen.

"Oh. Das ist schade. Dabei hab ich mich schon so auf Samstagabend gefreut." Dank Yugis trauriger Stimme kam er sich vor wie der letzte Mistkerl. Irgendetwas musste es geben das ihn Aufheitern konnte. Aber klar: "Hey wieso lädst du nicht Ryo ein."

"Was!?"

"Was!?"

Wie aus einem Mund kam die geschockte Antwort von Yugi und Ryo, was Joey in keinster Weise abhielt weiterzumachen. "Na Ryo hat uns doch erzählt, dass er alleine Zuhause ist weil sein Vater eine Geschäftsreise macht. Da wäre es doch viel besser, wenn ihr die Zeit zusammen verbringt und Spaß habt. Also am besten tauchst du bei Yugi gegen sechs Uhr auf. Aber ich wette er hat nichts dagegen, wenn du früher kommst."

Mehr als ein kleinlautes O.K. kam von Ryo nicht. Von Yugi der einen leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht bekam, erhielt er sogar nur ein nicken. Ihm war schon vor einer Weile aufgefallen das die beiden sich mochten und das war die perfekte Gelegenheit das Ganze mal ins rollen zu bringen.

So schüchtern wie die beiden waren, war das auch nötig. Außerdem war Thea gerade damit beschäftigt den armen Ryo mit ihren Blicken zu töten. Mit anderen Worten sie würde sich Samstag damit beschäftigen was die beiden wohl taten. Somit hatte er hoffentlich Ruhe vor seinen Freunden. Mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln griff er wieder nach dem Essen, das er von Marik hatte und genoss den Rest der Pause.

xxooxoxooxx

**Samstagnacht**

Der Spielplatz sah im Dunkeln geradezu gespenstisch aus. Die meisten Lampen waren ausgeschaltet. Schließlich konnte jeder davon ausgehen, dass sich um Mitternacht keine Kinder mehr hier herumtrieben.

Deshalb saß Joey in der Dunkelheit auf einer Schaukel und wartete auf Marik. Er überlegte immer noch ob er das Richtige tat. In den letzten beiden Tagen hatte Marik sich ganz normal benommen und schien keine finsteren Pläne zu schmieden. Eigentlich mochte er ihn sogar.

Nur diese Bitte war ein bisschen merkwürdig. Entweder er meinte es ernst oder es war nur ein Vorwand. Ein ziemlich aufwendiger, wenn er das essen bedachte. Selbst wenn er wieder seine Gedanken-Kontrollier-Nummer abzog würde es ihm nichts nutzen. Beim letzten Mal hatte er sich davon befreit, das bekam er auch noch mal hin. Trotzdem hoffte er, dass es Marik ernst war.

Schritte holten ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Marik den Weg zum Spielplatz heraufkommen. An seinem unschlüssig suchenden Blick erkannte Joey, dass er ihn zwischen den Schatten nicht erkannte. Also stand er auf und ging von Spielplatz auf den beleuchteten Weg. Um ihm nicht zu sehr den Schrecken in die Glieder zu jagen, rief er ihm fröhlich eine Begrüßung entgegen. "Hey Marik. Hier bin ich."

Zuerst war er etwas erstaunt da Joey nirgends zu sehen war, dann erkannte er wie jemand aus den Schatten kam. Mit einem Lächeln erkannte er Joey underwiderte den Gruß. "Hallo Joey. Ich hoffe ich bin nicht zu spät."

Als er ihn erreichte, begann Joey ihn plötzlich mit kritischem Blick zu umrunden. Mit spöttischem Grinsen blieb er vor ihm stehen. "Ich kann echt nicht glauben, dass das deine Vorstellung von unauffälligen Klamotten sein soll. Wenn du unbemerkt durch die Gegend laufen willst, solltest du nichts anziehen, was teuer genug ist, um in der Gegend die Miete zu bezahlen."

Über seine eigene Ignoranz konnte Marik sich nur wundern. War er den wirklich so dumm zu glauben, dass jemand in dieser Gegend teure Markenklamotten trug? "Keine Panik ich hab mir so was schon gedacht und dir was zum Umziehen mitgebracht. Geh einfach auf den Spielplatz da sieht dich keiner."

Joey nahm seinen Rucksack von der Schulter und hielt ihn Marik grinsend entgegen. Dieser schnappte sich ihn ohne einen weiteren Ton und verschwand in den Schatten. Einige Minuten war nur Kleiderrascheln zu hören bevor er wieder zum Vorschein kam. "Ich weiß nicht so recht." Marik hörte sich so unsicher an wie er aussah. Das Kapuzenshirt und die Jeans waren ihm zu weit. Da Joey etwas größer war als er kaum verwunderlich.

"Nein es ist gut. So hält dich keiner für nen reichen Schnösel und wir bekommen keinen Ärger. Du solltest nur noch die Kapuze über den Kopf ziehen, deine Haare sind sonst zu auffällig." Seine Stimme hatte einen weichen Tonfall angenommen. Spielerisch zog er Marik die Kapuze über den Kopf um ihn zu Ärgern. In den Klamotten sah er einfach zu niedlich aus. "Jetzt komm. Wir müssen noch ein Stück laufen. Du kannst mir in der Zwischenzeit erzählen was du über das Versteck noch weißt."

xxooxoxooxx

Joey und er waren jetzt schon eine halbe Ewigkeit unterwegs. Das alte Versteck lag, so weit er sich erinnerte, in einem maroden Wohnhaus. Nachdem er Joey beschrieben hatte, wie es aussah, war er zuversichtlich es zu finden. Besonders ein Graffiti schien ihm weiterzuhelfen. Trotzdem wurde er unruhig. Die Gegend wurde immer schäbiger und sie liefen für alle sichtbar auf dem Weg.

"Hey Joey. Wäre es nicht unauffälliger wenn wir uns ein bisschen mehr an die Schatten halten würden?" Überrascht hörte er ein leises Lachen an seiner Seite. "Das ist ein ziemlicher Anfängerfehler Marik. Leute die sich in den Schatten verstecken, haben entweder Angst oder etwas zu verbergen. Genau auf solche Typen achtet man doch am meisten. Deshalb haben die dich in der Nacht auch abgefangen." Nach dieser Erklärung begann Marik sich etwas mehr in der Gegend umzusehen und stellte fest, dass niemand ihnen viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

"Schau bitte weiter nach vorne, wenn ich dir das sage. Wir werden verfolgt." Trotz der völlig ruhigen Art von Joey kam er ins Stocken. Sofort fing er sich wieder und versuchte ganz normal weiterzugehen. "Warum sollte jemand so was tun und vor allem wer?"

"Keine Ahnung. Für unsere Freunde stellt er sich zu geschickt an und für Odeon ist er zu klein. Vielleicht ist es ja nur irgendein Dieb der Interesse an unseren Rucksäcken hat. Aber ich hab schon ne Idee wie wir ihn loswerden. Wir laufen gleich mit voller Absicht an einem Ganggebiet vorbei, dann wird bestimmt das passieren was ich dir eben erklärt habe."

"Und was ist wenn sie stattdessen auf uns losgehen?" Mittlerweile hatte sich doch etwas Angst in Marik und seiner Stimme breitgemacht. Da sie genau das nicht gebrauchen konnten, versuchte Joey ihn zu beruhigen. "Das werden sie nicht. Du musst nur daran denken ruhig weiterzugehen und sie zu ignorieren. Werd aber auf gar keinen Fall schneller. Um diese Ecke herum sind sie also reiß dich zusammen."

Ihm sprang das Herz vor Aufregung fast aus der Brust. Sehnlichste wünschte er sich seinen Millenniumsstab dabei zu haben. Um sicher zu gehen das er ihn nicht missbrauchte, trug er ihn so gut wie nie. Heute hätte er eine Ausnahme machen sollen.

Im ersten Moment war Marik verblüfft, als sie um die Ecke bogen. Für ihn waren da nur ein paar Jugendliche, die in einem Hauseingang rumlungerten. Als sie an ihnen vorbeigingen, bemerkte er Bier und sogar einen Baseballschläger. Der Schein konnte wirklich trügen. Alleine wäre er denen in die Arme gelaufen. Er erschrak leicht, als sie anfingen hinter ihnen jemanden anzupöbeln. Joey hatte recht gehabt.

Seine Erleichterung war riesig als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen und so den Sichtkreis dieser Typen Verliesen. Plötzlich griff Joey nach seiner Hand und lief im Laufschritt mit ihm weiter. Erst einige Straßen weiter hielt er an. Noch etwas außer Atem erklärte er sein merkwürdiges Verhalten. "Sorry. Das war nur für den Fall das die uns doch noch interessanter finden."

"Verstehe. Ist hier wohl ganz schön gefährlich."

"Eigentlich nicht. Mann muss ihnen einfach nur aus dem Weg gehen."

"Sind wir deswegen schon so lang unterwegs?"

"Du hast es erfasst. Wir müssten aber jeden Augenblick da sein. Halt die Augen offen ob du das Gebäude wieder erkennst."

"In Ordnung." Pflichtschuldig begann Marik sich umzuschauen. Verwundert bemerkte er, dass ihm die Gegend wirklich bekannt vorkam. Langsam erinnerte er sich wieder, die kleine Gasse da vorne, da mussten sie rein.

Froh, dass er es endlich gefunden hatte, lief Marik los. Am Ende der Gasse blieb er vor einer kleinen morschen Tür stehen. Suchend tastete er sich an der linken Wand entlang, bis er eine leichte Erhebung spürte. Kurzer Druck auf die Stelle brachte ein Panel mit Zahlen zum Vorschein. Schnell tippte er eine fünfstellige Nummer ein. Quietschen ertönte, als sich ein Stück der Wand zurückschob und einen kleinen beleuchteten Raum freigab.

"Echt krass." Joey konnte sein Staunen nicht unterdrücken. In so einer heruntergekommenen Gegend vermutete wohl keiner solch ein Hightechversteck. Der Raum war zwar winzig, mit Technik dafür aber gerade zu voll gestopft. Sie schafften es gerade, sich zu zweit hinein zu quetschen. Marik setzte sich sofort vor die riesige Computeranlage um alle Daten darauf zu löschen.

Da es Joey dabei zu langweilig wurde, begann er in einer der Kisten zu stöbern, die zum Teil den Eingang verstellten. Er staunte über die Unterlagen darin nicht schlecht. Eine Sammlung von Spielern und ihren besten Karten kam zum Vorschein. Mit diesen Listen konnte jeder die Decks genau analysieren und so den Spielern leicht den Gar ausmachen. Auf einigen war genau das sogar schon vermerkt.

Dann stieß er auf einen merkwürdigen Ordner in dem nur Bilder waren. Ishizu und Odeon erkannte er sofort wieder. Die beiden älteren Personen kannte er nicht. Ob das seine Eltern waren?

"So geschafft. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch die Akten vernichten." Voller Tatendrang drehte Marik sich mit dem Stuhl zu Joey um. Dieser schaute zweifelnd zu den Kisten. "Die kriegen wir aber nicht alle auf einmal mit. Da werden wir noch mal kommen müssen."

Etwas verwirrt darüber hakte Marik nach. "Aber wir beide müssten das doch tragen können."

"Ich weiß. Das Problem dabei ist mehr das wir ein bisschen auffällig wären. Die denken bestimmt wir haben einen Bruch gemacht und versuchen uns dann die Beute abzuknöpfen. Um die Zeit laufen hier ein paar echte Galgenvögel durch die Gegend. Wenn wir die Rucksäcke voll packen fällts weniger auf."

Marik hätte sich nach dieser Erklärung am liebsten einen Tritt gegeben. Mit Kartons beladen durch die Nacht laufen, wäre wohl überall auffällig. Ohne seine dunkle Seite war er wirklich nicht besonders für diese Art von nächtlicher Aktion geeignet.

"Hey Marik. Was ist mit den Bildern von deiner Familie, die willst du doch nicht wegwerfen oder?" Bei Joeys Frage horchte er auf. Er hatte ganz vergessen die Bilder hier gelagert zu haben.

"Nein natürlich nicht. Gibst du sie mir?" Joey gab ihn den Ordner und ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Bilder von seinen Geschwistern und ihm als sie noch klein waren. Die wenigen von seiner Mutter und ... die von seinem Vater. Sein Lächeln gefror.

Entschlossen nahm er sie heraus und reichte sie Joey. "Hier. In tausend Jahren will ich keine Bilder von ihm haben."

"Kann ich verstehn. Ich würde auch lieber krepieren als Bilder von meinem Alten aufzuhängen." Erstaunt schaute Marik hoch. Er hatte die Stimme des anderen noch nie so kalt gehört. Joey der den Blick bemerkt hatte, begann den anderen aufzuklären. "Mein Alter ist ein ziemlicher Säufer und Spieler. Deswegen geh ich arbeiten. Es ist schon ein Glück, dass das Sozialamt das Geld für die Wohnung direkt überweist. Sonst müsste ich das wohl auch noch berappen. Was stimmt mit deinem Alten nicht?"

Joey sprach darüber, als wäre ein solch mieser Vater das Normalste der Welt. Das gab Marik den Mut auch etwas über seinen eigenen zu sagen. "Meiner war ein religiöser Fanatiker, der uns nicht mal die Sonne sehen lassen wollte."

"Tja da haben wir ziemliche Loser abgegriffen was? Komm wir packen weiter die Sachen zusammen." Immer noch etwas erstaunt darüber, dass Joey so etwas nicht merkwürdig fand, begann er seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie eine der beiden Kisten leer geräumt. Mit vollgepackten Rucksäcken traten sie zurück in die Gasse wo die Tür automatisch hinter ihnen zu glitt.

Diesmal war Joey noch vorsichtiger da ihr Verfolger wieder auftauchen konnte. Außerdem schlug er eine andere Route ein, um der aufgeschreckten Gang aus dem Weg zu gehen. In Gedanken war Marik immer noch bei Joeys Worten. Es hörte sich an, als wäre seine Kindheit ebenfalls nicht sehr schön gewesen.

Ob er nie Mittagessen mitnahm weil er nicht genug Geld hatte, um es sich zu kaufen? Manchmal vergaß er, dass es ihm in dieser Hinsicht sehr gut ging. Vorher hatte er überlegt Odeon zu bitten ihm weniger zum Lunch zu machen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Joey war bestimmt zu stolz sich direkt helfen zu lassen, aber indirekt könnte es klappen.

* * *

Runde zwei ist also gelaufen. Aber was solls wir haben ja glücklicherweise noch zwei weitere vor uns. 


	3. Chapter 3

In diesem Kapitel geht es endlich mal etwas mit den Beziehungen voran. Obwohl ich das meiste von diesem Teil nachträglich geschrieben habe. Gegen Ende fiehl mir einfach auf das was fehlte und das kam halt dabei raus.

Außerdem konnte ich mich so Prima davor drücken das Ende fertig zu schreiben. Das wehrte sich nämlich beharlich.

Viel Spaß.

* * *

**Teil 03**

xxooxoxooxx

**Montagmorgen**

Wie jeden Morgen stand Joey an einer Straßenecke und wartete auf Yugi. Seit er zusammen mit ihm zur Schule ging, war er kaum noch zu spät dran. Selbst heute hatte er sich hoch gekämpft, obwohl er hundemüde war. Fast die ganze Nacht war er mit Marik unterwegs gewesen. Das saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen. Er war froh, dass Marik wirklich keine krummen Sachen drehen wollte. Jetzt war er wirklich bereit mit ihm Freundschaft zu schließen. Eigentlich hatte er ihm das Geld sogar wieder zurückgeben wollen. Aber Marik bestand darauf, dass er es behielt. Ihm war das ganze Recht. So konnte er sich endlich ein paar neue Klamotten kaufen. Sein Kleiderschrank war nicht grad der größte. Nur noch eine Sache machte ihm Sorgen. Wer zur Hölle hatte sie in dieser Nacht verfolgt und vor allem warum?

"Hallo Joey!" Yugis fröhlicher Begrüßungsruf lies ihn aufschauen. Wie immer rannte der kleine gutgelaunt die letzten Meter auf ihn zu. Und wie immer wunderte sich Joey wie jemand so früh morgens so gute Laune haben konnte. Trotzdem rang er sich selbst zu einem Lächeln durch um ihm nicht die Laune zu verderben. "Morgen Yugi."

Zu zweit gingen sie weiter. Dann begann Joeys Lächeln einen verschlagenen Zug anzunehmen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen den kleinen wegen Ryo auszuhorchen, so lange sie noch alleine waren. "Hey Yug hat deine Nacht mit Ryo spaß gemacht?"

"W-Was!?" Yugis Stimme war nur noch ein Piepsen und er lief rot an. Joey grinste jetzt breit über das ganze Gesicht. Es war zwar sehr gemein etwas so zweideutiges zu fragen aber auch sehr informativ. Wäre er nämlich nicht in Ryo verschossen, hätte er bestimmt nicht so heftig reagiert. Allerdings sollte er den kleinen endlich erlösen. "Na ich mein ob ihr euch nen guten Film angeschaut habt oder so."

Bei diesen Worten entspannte sich Yugi sichtlich. "Oh ... ja sicher. Leider nicht. Thea kam vorbei und bestand darauf so einen Tanzstreifen anzuschauen." Deutlich hörte Joey hörte Joey den Unmut aus seinen Worten heraus. War ja klar dass Thea dazwischenfunken musste.

"Sag mal Joey ... Wir hatten uns auch noch was zu essen bestellt. Da wo du arbeitest. Thea dachte wir sagen so mal hallo. Aber du hast das essen gar nicht gebracht."

Mist. Mist. Mist. Blöde neugierige Thea. Nein jetzt kommt auch noch dieser total wehleidige Dackelblick von Yugi. Denk nach. Denk nach. Genau das war's. "Ist doch kein Wunder Yugi. Ich hab dir doch erzählt dass ich für jemanden eingesprungen bin. Der Typ fährt eine ganz andere route als ich sonst. Deswegen hab ich auch nicht den Auftrag bekommen das essen zu euch zu bringen."

Er hatte versucht seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Anscheinend mit Erfolg. Yugis Gesicht begann sofort sich wieder aufzuhellen. "Ach so war das."

Das hatte Yugi wohl ziemlich mitgenommen. Verdammt. Er war ein absolut mieser Freund. Vor allem wo er ihn noch einmal belügen musste. "Weißt du Yugi es tut mir echt Leid, aber ich muss nächsten Samstag wieder arbeiten. Mein Kollege ist leider noch länger krank. Tut mir echt leid."

Kurz fiel Yugis Laune wieder merklich ab. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sich wieder gefangen und lächelte ihn wieder an. "Das muss dir nicht Leid tun. Schließlich kannst du nichts dafür."

Er war mehr als nur ein mieser Freund. Wenigstens konnte er ihm eine gute Nachricht überbringen. "Danke Yugi. Aber ein gutes hat die Sache. Du kannst wieder Ryo einladen." Die letzten Worte hatte Joey besonders betont. Mit Erfolg. Yugi war wieder so rot wie eine Tomate angelaufen.

xxooxoxooxx

**Dienstag**

"Wow schaut euch mal die tollen Klamotten an. Was meinst du Yugi, ob mir das gelbe Kleid da stehen würde?" Völlig euphorisch starrte Thea in ein riesiges Schaufenster in dem die neueste Mode zu bewundern war. Ihren fünf männlichen Begleitern hingegen konnte jeder die Langeweile deutlich ansehen.

"Komm Yugi wir gehen rein." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, griff Thea nach Yugis Arm und versuchte ihn zum Eingang zu zerren. Bei diesem Anblick riss Joey endgültig der Geduldsfaden.

"Jetzt mach mal halblang Thea. Wir sind hier um Marik die Stadt zu zeigen. Nicht damit du dir neue Kleider kaufen kannst. Schon vergessen?" Die Worte waren in einem scharfen Tonfall gesprochen, sodass Thea sofort innehielt. Als sie in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde schaute sah sie, dass der Bogen überspannt war. Dies war wohl doch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt mit Yugi zu flirten. Verlegen ließ sie seinen Arm los. "Entschuldigt bitte. Ich habe mich ein bisschen ablenken lassen."

Sofort mischte sich Tristan ein der Thea helfen wollte. "Das macht doch nichts. Wir können ja nachher wiederkommen damit du dir das Kleid anschauen kannst." Auf Theas Gesicht legte sich bei diesen Worten ein zuckersüßes Lächeln bei dem Tristan dahin zu schmelzen schien. Alle anderen konnten nur entnervt mit dem Kopf schütteln.

Joey, der keine Lust hatte sich das ganze Schauspiel weiter anzuschauen, ergriff erneut das Wort. "Los Leute zeigen wir Marik mal die Spielhallen. Wir sind ganz in der Nähe. Außerdem können wir da was finden was uns allen gefällt."

Von der Idee begeistert, machte sich die kleine Gruppe gleich auf den Weg. Joey und Tristan gingen in ein Gespräch vertieft voran. Gleich dahinter war Thea die immer noch sehnsüchtig in die Schaufenster schaute. Zuletzt gingen Ryo, Marik und Yugi, die darüber sprachen was sie spielen wollten.

Allein Marik blieb still und sagte kaum etwas. Als Ryo das bemerkte, fragte er besorgt nach. "Was ist Marik. Geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist so ruhig."

"Nein, Nein. Mir geht es gut. Es ist nur, dass ich noch nie in einer Spielhalle war." Ungläubig schauten die beiden ihn an. Dann begann Yugi breit zu lächeln. "Prima!"

Diesen freudigen Ausruf quittierte Marik nu mit einem verständnislosen Blick sodass Yugi gleich zu einer Erklärung ansetzte. "Yami spielt total gerne "Speed Highway". Aber die anderen haben häufig keine Lust dazu. Er meint, dass es ihm eine große Freude wäre, es dir beizubringen." Bei diesen Worten konnte Ryo nur noch die Augen verdrehen.

xxooxoxooxx

Seit über einer Stunde blockierten Yami und Marik schon "Speed Highway". Beide saßen in zwei Sitzen die denen von Autos nachempfunden waren. Völlig versunken starrten sie auf den Bildschirm vor sich und hielten ihre Lenker umklammert. Mittlerweile beherrschte Marik das Spiel so gut, dass er sein erstes richtiges Rennen mit Yami fahren konnte. Hinter den beiden standen Joey und Ryo um sie anzufeuern. Gerade ging Yami, dicht gefolgt von Marik, durchs Ziel. Beide ließen sich erschöpft zurücksinken.

Begeistert klopfte Joey auf Mariks Schulter. "Das war spitze. Ich hab noch nie jemanden erlebt, der Yami so schell auf den Pelz gerückt ist. Noch ein paar Spiele und du stößt unseren König der Autorennen von seinem Thron."

Ryo begann ihn ebenfalls zu loben. "Genau das wäre toll. Dann müssten wenigstens wir nicht mehr gegen ihn fahren und er hätte einen besseren Gegner. Ich wette du schaffst das."

Yami dem der Unterton der Unterhaltung nicht entgangen war, mischte sich ebenfalls ein. "In der Tat. Ein würdiger Gegner fehlte mir in diesem Spiel. Doch wie es aussieht, habe ich ihn nun gefunden. Ich wäre sehr erfreut, wenn wir auch in Zukunft gegeneinander spielen könnten." Da Marik soviel Lob nicht gewöhnt war, lächelte er glücklich.

Bevor er jedoch antworten konnte, durchbrach ein lauter Ruf die Geräuschkulisse der Spielhalle. "Hallo Yami. Hier bin ich."

Vier Augenpaare schauten in die Richtung des Schreis. Sie sahen Thea die auf sie zugestürmt kam, dicht gefolgt von Tristan. Eigentlich waren sie mit einem Tanzspiel beschäftigt gewesen das Thea sich ausgesucht hatte. Aber nun schien es mit ihrer Ruhe vorbei zu sein. Bei ihnen angekommen, ergriff sie sofort Yamis Hand. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auch spielen willst. Wie wäre es, wenn wir gegeneinander fahren?"

Die Augen des Pharao weiteten sich leicht, während er schnell nach einer Ausrede suchte. Seine Freunde hingegen versuchten sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Leicht beugte sich Joey zu Marik hinunter, um ihm eine Erklärung zuzuflüstern. "Armer Yami. Thea ist wahrscheinlich die mieseste Fahrerin unter der Sonne. Die setzt alle zehn Minuten das Auto gegen nen Mast. Vor Verzweiflung hat Yami es schon aufgegeben es ihr beizubringen."

Der Gedanke, das jemand so schlecht fuhr, entlockte auch Marik ein kichern. Erst Yamis volltönende Stimme unterbrach ihn. "Es tut mir leid Thea. Aber ich habe versprochen pünktlich wieder zu Hause zu sein, um zu helfen. Deshalb müssen wir jetzt aufbrechen." Noch während Yami sprach, legte diese den traurigsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, den sie hinbekam. "Aber wir wollten doch wieder zu dem Kleidergeschäft. Ihr würdet mich doch nicht einfach alleine lassen."

Erneut konnte Joey nur innerlich aufstöhnen. Dieses Mädchen ging ihm manchmal wirklich auf den Geist. Höchste Zeit einzugreifen. Er begann mit der freundlichsten Stimme zu reden die er im Petto hatte. "Aber nicht doch Thea. Tristan und ich haben das vorhin bequatscht. Seine Eltern haben ihm länger Ausgang gewährt, also kann er dich begleiten."

"Genau das ist alles kein Problem. Lass uns gehen." Freudestrahlend nahm Tristan sie an der Hand und führte die überrumpelt aussehende Thea hinaus.

Als die beiden außer Reichweite waren gab Joey einen lauten Triumphschrei von sich. "Jeay. Die sind wir los. Kommt schon wir können endlich weitermachen."

"Das hattest du geplant." Stellte Ryo sachlich klar. Mit einem Nicken bestätigte Joey dies.

"Aber war das nicht ein wenig gemein gegenüber Thea?" Meinte Yami mit ernstem Gesicht. Entrüstet antwortete Joey ihm.

"Na hör mal Alter. Wer hat denn hier gelogen, dass er nach Hause muss?" Sich seiner eigenen Schuld bewusst werdend, lief Yami vor Verlegenheit rot an. Völlig verblüfft schauten alle ihn an, bis Ryo begann zu lachen. Nach und nach stimmten alle mit ein.

xxooxoxooxx

Schnell stieg Marik in den Lift. Er war schon zehn Minuten zu spät dran. Odeon wartete bestimmt schon mit dem Essen auf ihn. Endlich war der Lift im dritten Stock angekommen. Die paar Schritte bis zur Wohnungstür stürmte er regelrecht entlang und versuchte gleichzeitig den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen. Als er die Tür öffnete, zog er sich auch schon die Schuhe aus. Völlig außer Atem kam er in der Küche an. Wie er erwartet hatte, saß Odeon bereits am gedeckten Tisch und schaute ihn unbewegt an. Nach einem letzten tiefen Atemzug begann er sich zu entschuldigen.

"Entschuldige bitte, Odeon. Wir waren in einem Spielcenter. Wir haben "Speed Highway" gespielt. Das hat so einen Spaß gemacht, dass ich die Zeit total vergessen habe." Mit erhobener Hand stoppte Odeon sein nervöses Gerede. Sein Vater hatte Unpünktlichkeit früher hart bestraft. Selbst heute wurde Marik wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten noch nervös.

Aber er hatte bestimmt nicht vor Marik hart zu bestrafen. "Setz dich erst mal und hole Luft. Wenn es dir wirklich Leid tut, dann kannst du nachher abwaschen und dich in Zukunft um Pünktlichkeit bemühen. Nun möchte ich aber erfahren, was du den ganzen Tag getan hast."

Lange ließ Marik sich nicht bitten und begann wie ein Wasserfall zu reden. Es war einige Zeit her das er ihn das letzte mal so glücklich gesehen hatte. Als er mit Marik hier ankam, war der Junge sehr nervös gewesen. Wer wäre das nicht, wenn sich endlich ein lebenslanger Traum erfüllte. Ein normales Leben unter der Sonne zu führen. Obwohl Odeon zu Anfang noch unsicher gewesen war, wie die anderen ihn aufnahmen. Ein Blick in Mariks glückliches Gesicht zeigte ihm das alles in Ordnung war.

"Sag mal Odeon kann ich die anderen auch mal einladen?" Ertappt Blickte Odeon auf. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er die letzten Worte gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Mariks missbilligender Blick zeigte ihm, dass er es durchaus mitbekommen hatte.

"Entschuldige bitte. Ich war etwas in Gedanken versunken. Was wolltest du?" Mit einem Seufzen begann Marik noch einmal von vorne. "Nach der Schule treffen sich immer alle bei Yugi, weil er genug Platz dafür hat. Oder sie übernachten bei ihm. Unsere Wohnung ist doch auch groß genug. Deshalb wollte ich das auch gerne mal machen."

Hoffnungsvoll schaute Marik ihn an. Der Gedanke dass ihr ruhiges zuhause von einer Horde Jugendlicher übernommen wurde, gefiel Odeon nicht wirklich. Selbst so sympathische wie Yugi und seine Freunde. Trotzdem konnte er das nicht verbieten, denn so was gehörte wohl zu einem "normalen Leben" dazu. Irgendwie würde er es schon durchstehen.

xxooxoxooxx

**Donnerstag**

Nervlich am Ende saß Odeon in der Küche. Er hatte Marik zwar erlaubt, dass er Freunde einlud, aber doch nicht gleich am nächsten Tag. Der Lärmpegel, den die vier verbreiteten, war einfach enorm. Dabei sollten sie doch Hausaufgaben machen. Bei dem Gelächter konnten sie doch unmöglich etwas lernen.

Zudem war Marik vor kurzem in der Küche aufgetaucht um "Proviant" zu besorgen. Am Anfang hatte er sich noch gewundert warum er dazu Joey brauchte. Bis die beiden lachend und scherzend anfingen den Kühlschrank auszuräumen. Deshalb saß er nun hier um eine Einkaufsliste zu schreiben. Er würde gleich losgehen.

Obwohl er die Jungen lieber nicht allein lassen wollte. Dieser Ryo konnte gefährlich werden. Schließlich konnte jederzeit der böse Geist aus dem Millenniums-Ring wieder auftauchen. Yugi und Joey waren regelrechte Magneten für Ärger. Oder er übertrieb es maßlos und er sollte ihnen ihre Ruhe gönnen. Besonders, weil es seinen kleinen Bruder glücklich machte. Selbst wenn sie ihm die Haare vom Kopf fraßen.

xxooxoxooxx

"14."

"24."

"14."

"24."

"14!"

"24!"

"Äh Leute ... Ich fürchte ihr liegt beide falsch!" Ryo hatte am Ende schon fast schreien müssen, um die beiden zu übertönen. Dafür hatte er jetzt aber Joey und Mariks volle Aufmerksamkeit, sodass er ruhig weiter sprechen konnte. "Die Antwort ist 15."

"Ryo hat Recht. Das hab ich auch raus." Die Zustimmung von Yugi raubte den beiden ihre letzten Hoffnungen. Beide sanken regelrecht in sich zusammen. Mit Schwung warf Joey seinen Stift in die Ecke.

"Verdammt ich geb auf."

"Ich auch." Pflichtete Marik ihm mit hängendem Kopf bei. Sie saßen alle vier in seinem Zimmer auf dem Boden. Um sie herum ihre Schulsachen verteilt.

"Kommt schon. Wir erklären es euch noch mal. Dann versteht ihr es bestimmt." Yugis freundliches Angebot brachte beide dazu laut aufzustöhnen. Sie saßen mittlerweile knapp zwei Stunden an den Hausaufgaben und ihre Lernbereitschaft war auf den absoluten Nullpunkt gesunken.

"Nimms mir nicht übel, Alter, aber nein danke. Is mir egal ob das alles falsch ist. Hauptsache ich hab was im Heft stehen. Dann kann mir der Lehrer nicht an die Karre fahren."

"Aber Joey du musst es lernen, sonst fällst du bei der nächsten Mathe-Prüfung

durch." Der Protest von Yugi ging spurlos an Joey vorbei. Nachdem er seinen Blick stattdessen auf Marik legte begann dieser auch zu protestieren. "Nein. Ich will auch nicht mehr. Mein Kopf schwimmt schon vor lauter Zahlen."

"Genau Alter. Wir sollten uns von diesen Strebern nichts erzählen lassen. Warum machen wir nicht lieber was anderes?" Kaum gesagt, begann Joey auch schon seine Sachen einzupacken. Dem Beispiel folgend verstaute Marik ebenfalls seine Bücher.

"Tja. Dagegen haben wir wohl keine Chance Yugi."

"Ich weiß Ryo. Es ist nur, dass ich fürchte das Joey mit seiner Arbeitsmoral auf Marik abfärbt."

"Yugi ich fürchte das hat er schon." Beide seufzten bei diesem Gedanken ergebend und begannen ebenfalls aufzuräumen.

Inzwischen zeigte Joey Marik begeistert seine neueste Errungenschaft. "Das ist der neueste Action-Reißer auf DVD. Gott sei dank ist Thea bei ihrem blöden Tanzkurs also können wir ihn uns in Ruhe anschauen."

Inzwischen waren die anderen beiden fertig und Yugi bemerkte was er in der Hand hielt. "Ich weiß nicht Joey. Sind wir nicht noch ein wenig jung für so brutale Filme?" Deutlich hörte jeder die Zweifel aus Yugis Stimme heraus. Damit hatte Joey jedoch gerechnet.

"Keine Panik. Glaubst du echt die hätten mir den Film verkauft wenn ich zu Jung dafür wäre?" Unschuldig schaute er Yugi an. Erhoffte nur das denn anderen nicht auffiel. Den Film hatte er nämlich in einem Geschäft gekauft in dem es dem Personal egal war wie alt jemand ist."

"O.K. da hast du wohl recht."

"Spitze. Hier Marik schieb das Teil rein." Verwundert nahm er die DVD entgegen. Er musste sich eingestehen dass er keine Ahnung von diesen Dingen hatte. Zwar hatte ihm Odeon Fernseher und DVD-Player gekauft doch hatte er sie nie großartig benutzt. Deswegen war er umso gespannter was ihn erwartete. Schnell legte er die Disk ein. Seine Freunde hatten es sich auf seinem Bett bequem gemacht. Schnell nahm er den leeren Platz neben Joey ein und schaute gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

xxooxoxooxx

"Tschüß bis Morgen."

Zufrieden schloss Marik die Tür. Der Abend war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Seine neuen Freunde hatten sich gut amüsiert genau wie er. Nun gut. Er verstand Mathe immer noch nicht. Die Plünderung des Kühlschrankes hatte Odeon nicht gerade begeistert. Nach den ersten zehn Minuten des Filmes musste Yami übernehmen da es Yugi einfach zu brutal war. Ganz zu schweigen von Ryo der sich geradezu hinter diesem versteck hatte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war es ihm ein zweimal genauso ergangen. Nur war er vor Schreck hinter Joey verschwunden. Der hatte ihm nur ein Lächeln zugeworfen und weitergeschaut. Trotzdem gefiel ihm der Film. Joey konnte ruhig mehr davon mitbringen.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er jemals so glücklich gewesen war. Viele Freunde, ein Leben unter der Sonne und sein Bruder Odeon. Es war einfach perfekt. Das einzig störende waren die restlichen Papiere in seinem Versteck. Diesen Samstag würde es damit vorbei sein. Niemand würde von den Dingen erfahren die er getan hatte. - Er würde frei sein.

xxooxoxooxx

**Freitag**

Marik saß im Unterricht und hatte soeben seine erste Arbeit wieder bekommen. Wie es aussah damit auch seine erste fünf. Das Fach war Chemie.

"Hey Marik hast du auch so eine schlechte Note abgegriffen wie ich?" Das leise Flüstern von seiner linken Seite verschob seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Joey. Marik hielt seine Arbeit so dass er sie sehen konnte. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen machte Joey das gleiche mit seiner eigenen. Als Marik ebenfalls eine fünf sah, begann er genauso zu Grinsen bevor er antwortete. "Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht warum ihr solch unsinnigen Sachen lernen müsst."

Diese Bemerkung brachte Joey zum lachen. "Das weiß keiner so genau."

"Meine Herren. Da sie anscheinend lieber darüber nachdenken, ob mein Unterricht sinnvoll ist oder nicht, werde ich ihnen gerne dazu Gelegenheit geben. Eine Stunde Nachsitzen." Der scharfe Ton des Lehrers warnte Joey sich jetzt ruhig zu verhalten.

Marik hingegen hatte noch keine Erfahrung mit solchen Lehrern. Sodass er seiner Verblüffung über dieses merkwürdige Verhalten Luft machte. "Warum sollten wir weiterhin über etwas nachdenken, das wir bereits als unsinnig ansehen?"

Der Lehrer war so überrascht über diese Erwiderung, dass er Marik nur verblüfft anstarrte. Dann erhob sich lautes Gelächter. Es war Joey der sich trotz aller guten Vorsätze nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Nach und nach begann die ganze Klasse mit einzustimmen. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bevor der Lehrer begriff, dass er ausgelacht wurde. Dann begann er vor Wut puterrot anzulaufen und schrie laut genug um die ganze Klasse zu übertönen. "Ruhe!!!!"

Alle verstummte augenblicklich. "Ihr beide könnt zusätzlich noch die ganze nächste Woche nachsitzen. Ist das Klar?" Lautes Klingeln verhinderte eine längere Standpauke. "Die Klasse ist entlassen."

Auf dem Absatz drehte sich der immer noch wütende Lehrer um. Die Schüler warteten noch bis er die Klasse verlassen hatte, bevor sie in das übliche Chaos ausbrachen. Joey konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was Marik da eben gesagt hatte und musste erneut lachen.

Erst die höhnische Stimme von Seto Kaiba holte ihn wieder zurück. "Gratuliere Wheeler. Da scheinst du ja jemanden gefunden zu haben, der dir in Dummheit nicht nachsteht." Bevor Marik oder Joey etwas erwidern konnten, war der schon zur Tür heraus.

Beschwichtigend redete Yugi auf den wütenden Marik ein. "Mach dir nichts draus. Der ist zu allen so." Trotzdem hatte Marik alles andere vor als die Beleidigung von sich und seinem neuen Freund auf sich sitzen zu lassen.

xxooxoxooxx

Schlecht gelaunt verließ Kaiba die Klasse. Schon die ganze Woche lang musste er dieses Schauspiel ertragen. Wie Wheeler und dieser verdammte Ishtar immer besser miteinander zurechtkamen. Einfach grauenvoll.

Dieser Idiot von Privatdetektiv hatte auch noch versagt. Anstatt die beiden zu verfolgen ließ er sich von ein paar Straßenkids verprügeln und ausrauben. So ein Stümper. Was immer die beiden in der Gegend gewollt hatten, konnte nicht legal sein. Er wusste einfach das Ishtar etwas vorhatte. Und Wheeler lief auch noch blind in seine Falle.

Aber das würde er verhindern. Sollten sie diesen Samstag wieder einen Ausflug machen, würde er da sein. Einem Seto Kaiba würden sie nicht entkommen.

xxooxoxooxx

"Komm schon Marik wir müssen hier rein." Joey blieb vor einer der vielen Türen auf dem langen Schulflur stehen. Unsicher schaute Marik ihn an.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass es hier ist?" Grinsend schob Joey die Tür auf und ging hinein. "Klar schließlich war ich schon oft genug hier."

Als Marik in das Klassenzimmer trat, schaute er sich verwundert um. "Passt den gar kein Lehrer auf uns auf?"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen machte Joey es sich auf einem Platz vorm Fenster

bequem. "Nö. Dafür haben die zu wenig Lehrer. Also kommt nur einer alle 15 Minuten um zu schauen ob wir noch da sind."

"Ach so." Immer noch etwas niedergeschlagen nahm Marik neben Joey platz. Er hatte eben erst mit Odeon telefoniert um ihm zu sagen dass er später kam. Sein Bruder war weder über die Begründung noch über die fünf besonders froh gewesen. Aber Odeon war glücklicherweise nicht sein Vater.

Joey hatte gemerkt wie melancholisch sein neuer Freund geworden war. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass es half darüber zu sprechen.

"Woran denkst du?"

Der sanfte Tonfall der Stimme erinnerte Marik daran das er Joey trauen konnte. "An meinen Vater. Wie er mich früher Stundenlang die alten Schriften hat lernen lassen. Auch wie wütend er immer wurde, wenn ich etwas nicht konnte. Ich bin sehr froh das sich Odeon jetzt um mich kümmert."

"Nicht nur der. Yugi, mich und die anderen hast du jetzt auch am Hals." Um seine Worte zu untermauern, legte er Marik die Hand auf die Schulter. Dem bedeutete dieser Satz unendlich viel. Seit er klein war, hatte er sich genau danach gesehnt. Freunden.

Dann begann sich wieder ein Grinsen auf Joeys Gesicht breit zu machen. Er zog seinen Stuhl dichter an Mariks heran und senkte seine Stimme auf ein Flüstern herab. "Da du jetzt zu unserer Gruppe gehörst, gibt es ein paar wichtige Dinge die du wissen solltest. Die sind aber Top Secret klar?"

In Marik stieg bereits die Neugier auf, um was Joey solchen Wirbel machte und er nickte schnell. "Ich weiß nicht ob du es bemerkt hast, aber Yugi und Ryo mögen sich recht gern. Im Moment versuchen Tristan und ich die beiden zusammen zu bringen. Das haben die beiden auch bitter nötig, denn sie sind ziemlich schüchtern. Einzig Thea ist dabei ein Problem. Die ist nämlich in Yugi verschossen. Oder besser gesagt in sein alter Ego den Pharao. Der schien bis jetzt aber noch kein größeres Interesse an wem auch immer zu haben. Zu guter letzt hat Tristan endlich aufgehört meiner Schwester hinterher zu laufen. Dafür ist er leider in Thea verknallt, die davon überhaupt nichts mitkriegt. Alles kapiert?"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Marik ihn an. Da er erst so kurz mit den anderen zusammen war hatte er noch nicht viel von den Beziehungen untereinander mitbekommen. Nur Theas Versuche sich an Yugi ranzuschmeißen, waren ihm bis jetzt wirklich aufgefallen.

Während er versuchte sich von der ganzen Informationsflut zu erholen, bemerkte er, dass Joey sich selbst ausgelassen hatte. Sofort fragte er neugierig nach. "Und was ist mit dir? Hast du auch jemanden den du magst?"

Ein leicht wehmütiger Ausdruck ergriff Joeys Gesicht bevor er antwortete. "Nein. Bin leider noch Solo."

Marik wusste das es vielleicht der falsche Zeitpunkt war, um zu fragen aber er musste es einfach wissen. Also nahm er allen Mut zusammen und sprach. "Aber dieser Kaiba starrt doch ständig zu dir rüber."

In der ersten Sekunde sah Joey ihn nur ausdruckslos an. Dann begann er zu lachen. "Echt Marik wie kommst du nur auf so was? Nicht in tausend Jahren würde ich mich freiwillig mit einem Idioten wie dem abgeben."

"Wirklich?!" Überglücklich hatte er dem Wort wohl etwas zu viel Schwung beigegeben, denn Joey starrte ihn nur verblüfft an. Er merkte nur wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und versuchte sich irgendwie da raus zu reden. "Ich meine nur ... ähm ... ich kann den Kerl auch nicht leiden ... und ... ich ..."

Als er bemerkte wie Joey ebenfalls rot wurde, gingen ihm die Worte endgültig aus. Wie zur Hölle sagte man jemanden, was die eigenen Gefühle waren? Er erinnerte sich noch, wie beeindruckt er damals von Joey war, als er seine Gedankenkontrolle durchbrochen hatte. Das er überhaupt noch bereit war mit ihm Freundschaft zu schließen. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er auch noch gut aussah.

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie sich schon eine ganze Weile anstarrten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie eng sie eigentlich zusammen saßen. Nur ein kleines Stück und er könnte ihn berühren. Oder noch besser, ihn küssen.

* * *

Ich hoffe ja das es zumindest etwas Romantisch war. Meine Selbsteinschätzung ist bei sowas leider total daneben. Und wenn nicht was solls. Solange es spaß macht ist es eigentlich egal und ich hatte eine Menge spaß beim schreiben. Bis zum nächsten Teil. 


	4. Chapter 4

Erst mal ein großes Entschuldigung an alle die auf den Abschluß von das Versteck so lange gewartet haben.

"Leider" hatte mich meine Inspiration gepackt und mich mit Eifer dazu gebracht an einer geschichte zu schreiben, die nicht nur sehr lang ist, sondern auch noch lange braucht um fertig zu werden. Vor kurzem muste ich mir eingestehen dringend eine Pause zu benötigen. Da fiehl mir dann auch auf das ich diesen Teil noch gar nicht gepostet habe. Es tut mir echt leid ich bin in solchen Situationen extrem vergesslich.

Aber schluß damit und auf zu neuem Lesevergnügen.

Übrigens ist der Anfang, wenn auch durch zufall so entstanden, tatsächlöcih so beabsichtigt.

* * *

**Teil 04**

xxooxoxooxx

"Siehst du was Tristan?" Thea flüsterte leise damit die beiden auf der anderen Seite der Tür sie nicht hörten. Sie selbst versuchte mit einem Ohr an der Tür Gesprächsfetzen aufzufangen.

"Ja aber die beiden sitzen nur rum. Was ist bei dir?" Tristan kniete indessen vor dem Schlüsselloch und beobachtete Marik und Joey von dort aus. "Leider auch nichts."

"Glaubt ihr wirklich wir sollten das tun?" Zaghaft erklang Yugis Stimme. Er und Ryo waren mal wieder von den beiden mitgeschleift worden. Keiner von ihnen fühlte sich beim bespitzeln ihrer Freunde besonders wohl.

"Klar Yugi. Irgendetwas geht hier vor. Ich glaub das mit den verschiedenen Routen einfach nicht." Ihr Tonfall machte klar, dass Thea nicht weiter vorhatte darüber zu diskutieren.

Das brauchte sie auch nicht. Dem Lehrer der nach den beiden Nachsitzern schauen wollte, reichte der Anblick völlig. Ohne zu zögern brüllte er los. "Was glaubt ihr vier eigentlich was ihr da tut? Wenn ihr solch reges Interesse am Nachsitzen habt, könnt ihr gleich rein gehen und mitmachen."

xxooxoxooxx

Erschrocken von dem Gebrüll im Flur rückten die beiden ein Stück voneinander ab. Dann flog auch schon die Tür auf. Erstaunt sahen Joey und Marik, wie ihre vier Freunde und ein Lehrer hereinkamen. Der schaute sie nur streng an und ging wieder hinaus.

"Was wollt ihr denn?" In Joeys Stimme und Blick war der Argwohn leicht zu erkennen. Sofort setzte Thea zu einer Erklärung an. "Wir wollten nur mal kurz bei euch vorbeischauen. Da hat uns der Lehrer erwischt und wegen Rumstreunends auch hier rein gesteckt."

Er glaubte Thea kein Wort. Vor allem da er an Yugi genau erkannte, dass es gelogen war. Trotzdem setzte er ein Lächeln auf. "So n Pech aber auch."

Nach seinen Worten entspannte jeder im Raum sich merklich. Nur Joey konnte das nicht. Mittlerweile wusste er nicht mehr worüber er sich mehr Gedanken machen musste. Theas ausgeuferte Neugier, dass Marik ihn anscheinend mochte oder das er Mariks Gefühle vielleicht erwiderte.

xxooxoxooxx

**Samstagnacht**

Wie er vermutet hatte. Die beiden waren wieder hier. Diesmal würde er herausfinden was sie vorhatten. Ishtar zieht sich in die Schatten zurück um sich zu verkleiden. Keiner hatte ihn bis jetzt bemerkt.

Dabei hatte Wheeler bestimmt schon tausendmal in seine Richtung geschaut. Erbärmlich. Dabei war er gar nicht mal so weit entfernt. Zwischen ein paar Büschen war er gut versteckt.

Ah, Ishtar war endlich fertig mit seiner lächerlichen Verkleidung. Es ging endlich los. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Die beiden verhielten sich anders als den Rest der Woche. Er zog also wirklich sein altes Spiel ab. Aber nicht mit ihm. Er war vorgewarnt. Seine Gedankenkontrollspielchen würde er verhindern.

Wheeler konnte ihm dankbar sein.

xxooxoxooxx

"Meinst du nicht wir sollten aufgeben Thea?" Fragte Tristan mit hängenden Schultern. "Nein das werden wir nicht." Der befehlsmäßige Ton ließ seine Schultern noch tiefer hängen.

Irgendwie hatte er sich mehr von dieser Nacht versprochen als Thea anrief. Sie wollte zu Joeys Arbeitsplatz um nach dem rechten zu schauen und hätte Angst alleine zu fahren. Das war die Gelegenheit seinen männlichen Charme spielen zu lassen.

Bis er bemerkte das ihr Weg schnurstracks zu Yugis Haus führte. Wo sie ihn auch gleich als Vorwand vorschob. Von wegen er wollte unbedingt nach Joey schauen. Dabei wollte sie doch nur das Yugi und Bakura nicht alleine blieben. Glücklicherweise hatte Yugis Großvater eingegriffen. Er wollte nicht das sein Enkel sich um diese Zeit noch in der Gegend rumtrieb.

Seit dem war Theas Laune auf einem Tiefpunkt. Sie waren bestimmt schon zum Hundertsten mal um dieses bescheuerte Fastfood Geschäft geschlichen. Er wusste ja nicht mal wonach sie überhaupt suchte.

Plötzlich blieb Thea vor ihm stehen, zog ihn in die Hocke und flüsterte. "Da vorne ist er." Etwas weiter entfernt erkannte er einen Mann in den Schatten eines Hauses. Auffällig war der lange Mantel, der Hut sowie die Sonnenbrille. Wer zur Hölle trug mitten in der Nacht eine Sonnenbrille? Und woher kannte Thea den Typen? "Wer ist das?"

"Na Joey." Völlig entnervt konnte Thea nur den Kopf schütteln. Tristan kapierte manchmal wirklich gar nichts. Dieser wusste mittlerweile gar nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. Das konnte unmöglich Theas ernst sein.

Trotzdem versuchte er ruhig nachzufragen. "Woher willst du das wissen? Der sieht Joey nun wirklich nicht ähnlich."

Mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck starrte sie zu Tristan und zischte ihn an. "Frauen wissen so was eben. Wenn du mir nicht helfen willst dann geh. Ich schaffe das auch gut alleine."

Wie betäubt sah er wie seine geliebte Thea dem Typen hinterher schlich. Was hatte er den getan? Der fremde hatte nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit Joey. Nicht mal die Statur war die gleiche. Thea war nicht grad in der Stimmung in der er ihren Sturkopf umstimmen konnte. Ganz allein war es für eine Frau Nachts nicht sicher. Also musste er wohl oder übel hinterher.

xxooxoxooxx

Wie letzten Samstag liefen sie größtenteils schweigend durch die spärlich beleuchteten Gassen. Nur war es diesmal eine andere Art von schweigen. Sie dachten beide über gestern nach. Als Joey ihm vorhin den Rucksack mit den Klamotten überreichte, hatten sich ihre Hände kurz berührt. Sofort war Marik rot angelaufen und in die Schatten des Spielplatzes geflüchtet. Seitdem war kein Wort mehr zwischen ihnen gefallen.

Was sollte er auch sagen? Das er in ihn verliebt war? Soweit würde er nicht gehen. Er sah schon gut aus. Das war ihm bereits aufgefallen als sie ihn unter dem Namen Namu kennen gelernt hatten. Für seine damaligen Taten konnte er ihm vergeben. Er hatte sich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugt, dass er keine bösen Absichten mehr hegte.

In der letzen Woche hatten sie Spaß zusammen gehabt. Er schien wirklich nett zu sein. Aber konnte er dem trauen? Eine Woche war zu wenig, um herauszufinden ob er etwas von ihm wollte. Es war eh müßig jetzt darüber nachzudenken.

Zu aller erst mussten sie wieder mal einen Verfolger abhängen. Vielleicht sogar den gleichen wie letztes mal. Möglichst leise begann er zu flüstern. "Wir werden wieder verfolgt. Diesmal nehm ich eine andere Strategie um ihn abzuhängen. Also mach was ich sage OK?"

"OK." Wispernd antwortete er Joey. Das zweite mal wurden sie jetzt verfolgt. Wusste diese Person etwa was sie taten? Folgte er ihnen deshalb? Schluss damit. Konzentrier dich lieber auf Joey und was er vorhat.

Kaum merklich begann der sich vom beleuchteten Teil der Straße zu entfernen. Bis sie an den Häusern entlang in den Schatten gingen. Dann blieb Joey vor einem völlig unbekannten Hauseingang stehen und öffnete die Tür. Etwas verdutzt was sie hier wollten, folgte Marik ihm hinein. Kaum im Haus griff Joey nach seiner Hand. So schnell es der enge Flur erlaubte, zog er ihn hinter sich her.

An der Treppe vorbei, zur Hintertür zu einem verkommenden Hinterhof. Dort sah sich Joey einige Sekunden lang um, dann zog er ihn hastig weiter. Quer über den Hof bis zu einem verlassen aussehenden Gebäude. Mit einem Tritt öffnete Joey die morsche Tür. Nachdem Marik hindurch war, schloss er sie gleich wieder. Er zog ihn in die Hocke um durch ein kleines Fenster neben der Tür zu spähen. "Vielleicht sehen wir ja so wer uns die ganze Zeit über verfolgt."

Zustimmend schaute Marik zu der Tür aus der sie gerade erst gekommen waren. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bis sich etwas regte. Die Gestalt die aus der Tür in die Schatten huschte, verblüffte die beiden. Keiner von ihnen hatte einen dermaßen auffällig verkleideten Verfolger erwartet.

Etwas an ihm kam Marik allerdings bekannt vor. Das Gesicht konnte er zwar nicht erkennen, aber ihn beschlich da so eine Ahnung. Es musste Kaiba sein. Während der ganzen Schule fühlte er das ihn jemand beobachtete. Jedes mal wenn er sich umdrehte, starrte Kaiba ihn an.

Fast so als wolle er ihm etwas sagen. Und zwar nichts nettes. Auf dem Schulflur war er auch ein paar mal von ihm angerempelt worden. Die anderen versicherten ihm, dass er zu allen so unhöflich war. Tatsächlich beleidigte er ständig Joey. Der Unterschied war allerdings, dass er ihn dabei nicht so bedrohlich anschaute.

"Oh nein, schau da." Von Joeys Flüstern aus den Gedanken gerissen, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Schatten. Mittlerweile kontrollierte Kaiba systematisch jede Tür und jedes Fenster. Dann lenkte eine Bewegung sein Auge zurück. Das hatte Joey in Wirklichkeit gemeint. Thea und Tristan duckten sich da in die Schatten. Verfolgte sie heute eigentlich jeder?

"Lass uns verschwinden, bevor der Typ bei uns angekommen ist." Da er Marik immer noch an der Hand hielt, zog er ihn weg vom Fenster und weiter in das alte Haus hinein. Sie schlichen bis zum Vordereingang, wo er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen.

"Verdammt. Sie ist verschlossen. Mit einem ordentlichen Tritt bekomme ich sie zwar auf, aber dann weiß der Typ wo wir sind. Das Versteck ist nicht weit entfernt. Am besten wir laufen so schnell wir können und benutzen es als das, was es ist. Einverstanden?"

"In Ordnung." Nachdem er Mariks Zustimmung bekam, wich er ein Stück von der Tür zurück. Mit vollem Schwung trat er zu. Ein lautes Krachen und der Weg war frei.

xxooxoxooxx

Er dachte schon, er hätte die beiden verloren, als er ein lautes Geräusch hörte. Sofort rannte er los. Durch ein altes Haus wieder auf die Straße. Wild schaute er in alle Richtungen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Wheeler und Ishtar um eine Ecke rennen zu sehen. Sie mussten ihn bemerkt haben. Nun gut. Dann würde er es eben gleich hier beenden. Sofort nahm er die Verfolgung auf. Die beiden waren schnell, aber langsam holte er auf.

Als er ihnen wieder um eine Ecke folgte, waren sie verschwunden. Versuchten sie etwa wieder diesen dämlichen Trick? Das war doch reine Zeitschinderei.Einem Seto Kaiba entkam niemand. Ganz gemächlich und ohne hast begann er wieder Türen zu überprüfen. Hinter einer von ihnen waren sie. Bei dem Gedanken das sie wahrscheinlich in der Falle saßen, machte sich ein hämisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit.

xxooxoxooxx

"Ich ... kann ... nicht ... mehr." Zwischen ihren keuchenden Atemzügen war Thea kaum zu verstehen. Durch den Verfolgungslauf war sie erschöpft in die Knie gegangen. Tristan war selbst außer Atem, beugte sich jedoch zu ihr hinunter, um zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung war. Früher hatte sie ein kleiner Lauf nicht so schnell aus Gefecht gesetzt. Als sein Blick auf ihre hochhackigen Schuhe fiel, begriff er wieso es jetzt anders war.

"Bei dem Tempo ist der Typ bestimmt über alle Berge. Tut mir leid." Als er die Worte sprach, hoffte Tristan das sie endlich genug hatte. Er wollte in dieser Gegend bestimmt keinen Fremden verfolgen, der ein gesuchter Verbrecher sein konnte.

"Schon gut. Wahrscheinlich war es gar nicht Joey. Ich glaube er treibt sich bei der Arbeit rum wie er gesagt hat." Ihre Stimme war eher trotzig, als sie dies eingestand. Dann hob Thea die Hand und Tristan ergriff sie um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Während des Aufstehens schaute sie sich etwas genauer um. Zum ersten mal seit ihrer Verfolgungsjagd fiel ihr auf in was für einer Gegend sie sich befanden. Leicht ängstlich hielt sie Tristans Hand weiter fest anstatt sie loszulassen.

"Sag mal Tristan. Wo sind wir eigentlich?" Da er sich bei Theas Reaktion nicht groß etwas dachte, antwortete er ganz unbedacht. "In der Nähe des Industriegebietes. Genauer auf der nördlichen Seite. Wenn du die Straße ein paar Blocks weitergehst, müssten schon die ersten Lagerhäuser kommen."

Deutlich sah er wie Thea blass wurde. Mit zitternder Stimme sprach sie weiter. "Ist das nicht Gegend in der es so viele Banden geben soll? Hier ist es doch sehr gefährlich, oder?" Zuerst wollte er Thea beruhigen. Dann bemerkte er, wie sich Theas Hand bei den Worten noch fester um seine schloss.

Die Idee die ihm dabei kam, konnte nur funktionieren. "Ja, leider ist diese Gegend genau dafür bekannt." Dank der ernsten Stimme die er benutzte, drängte Thea sich näher an ihn heran. Statt seiner Hand, hielt sie nun seinen Oberarm fest. Für Tristan war es einfach der Himmel.

"Keine Angst ich beschütze dich und bring dich heil nach Hause." Da Thea nicht antwortete, marschierte er einfach los. In seinen "wilden Tagen" war er oft genug in dieser Gegend gewesen. Er wusste wo er gefährliche Stellen umgehen musste. Bei dem Gefühl, wie sich der kleine Körper sich gegen seinen drückte, wurde ihm ganz anders. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch Zeit für den einen oder anderen Umweg nehmen.

xxooxoxooxx

Laut keuchend zwängten Joey und Marik sich in den kleinen Raum. Die Tür warhinter ihnen fest verschlossen. Ihr Verfolger schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie hierher geflohen waren. Die Hetzjagd war ziemlich rasant gewesen. Joey war froh, dass das Versteck so nahe war. Sonst hätte der zwielichtige Typ sie am Ende noch eingeholt.

Langsam kam er wieder zu Atem und ihm wurde ihre Situation bewusst. Wie sollte er es mit Marik hier raus schaffen, wenn der Typ da draußen rumschlich? Marik. Er hielt ja immer noch seine Hand. Hatte er sie wirklich die ganze Zeit über nicht losgelassen? Komisch. Sie war so warm. Kam das vom rennen?

"Es gibt draußen versteckte Kameras. Soll ich nachschauen was der Mann draußen macht?" Marik hatte sich zusammen reißen müssen, um laut und deutlich zu sprechen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, aber dann lies Joey seine Hand los. Am liebsten wäre er ewig so stehen geblieben. Das Gefühl von seiner in Joeys Hand war einfach wundervoll gewesen. Nur leider suchte Kaiba draußen nach ihnen. Ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner.

"Wär nicht schlecht." Meinte Joey leise. Als Marik aufschaute sah er, dass er ihn nicht anschaute. War das jetzt gut oder schlecht? Vorsichtig schob er den Stuhl von der Computeranlage zurück. Wegen des knappen Platzes drückten sich beide gegen die Wände. Nach einiger Mühe schaffte er es sich auf den Stuhl zu setzten. Er rückte mit ihm weit nach vorne um Joey wieder mehr Platz zu lassen.

Ohne zögern, begann er die Tastatur zu bearbeiten. Nacheinander erschienen verschiedene Bilder bis er eines mit der vermummten Gestalt fand. Um ein wenig besser zu sehen, beugte sich Joey ein wenig über Mariks Schulter. Gebannt verfolgten beide seine hektische Suche. Als er in die kleine Gasse ging, hielten beide die Luft an. Doch der Mann rüttelte nur an der Tür neben ihrem Versteck. Da er sie nicht aufbekam, ging er wieder zur Straße.

Laut atmete Joey auf. "Das war knapp. Ich frag mich nur was dieser komische Typ so dringend von uns will. Sind diese komischen Papiere denn so wertvoll?" Bei der Frage stutzte Marik ein wenig. Bis jetzt hatte er noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, was Kaiba eigentlich wollte. Er konnte unmöglich wissen, was er hier versteckt hatte. Sollte er Joey vielleicht erzählen, dass er wusste wer da draußen war? Nein lieber nicht.

"Ja. Da stehen Spieler mit einigen der seltensten Karten drin und wie jeder sie besiegen kann." Obwohl das die Wahrheit war, glaubte er nicht, dass Kaiba an so etwas interessiert war. Er besaß genug Geld, um sich jede Karte zu kaufen, die er wollte. Nur was war es dann?

"Ich hoffe nur der Typ gibt auf, wenn er uns nicht findet. Mit dem ganzen Zeug beladen, hängen wir ihn im laufen jedenfalls nicht ab." Die Endgültigkeit in Joey Stimme ließ Marik aufhorchen. Jemand wie Kaiba gab nicht auf. Selbst wenn er sie jetzt nicht fand, würde er sie noch die ganze Nacht nach ihnen suchen. Die Chance, dass sie ihm dabei tatsächlich über den Weg liefen, war erschreckend groß. Und was dann? Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.

Sie beobachteten den Fremden weiter, bis er an die letzte Tür kam. Seine Gestik zeigte deutlich, dass er nicht sehr erfreut über seine erfolglose Suche war. In seiner Wut lief er die Häuserreihe noch einmal ab. Als er wieder am Ausgangspunkt seiner Suche angekommen war, blieb er ganz ruhig stehen. Eine Ewigkeit schien es zu dauern, bis er sich wieder bewegte und um die nächste Ecke bog.

"Er ist weg." Sagte Marik mit erleichterter Stimme. Umso mehr fiel es Joey schwer ihm zu widersprechen. "Oder er versteckt sich und wartet bis wir rauskommen. Bleib mit der Kamera auf der Ecke. Falls ich recht habe, wird er gleich nach uns schauen."

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis jemand einen verstohlenen Blick in die Straße warf. Verzweifelt ließ sich Marik zurück in den Stuhl sinken. "Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Weiß nicht. Solange der da rumhängt, haben wir keine Chance unbemerkt auf die Straße zu kommen. Aber keine Panik, ich lasse mir schon etwas einfallen."

Sofort legte Joeys Stirn sich in Falten. Seine Gedanken kreisten weniger um einen Fluchtweg, als mehr um diesen Fremden. Es war bestimmt nicht der gleiche, wie beim letzten mal. Trotzdem kam ihm dieser Kerl irgendwie bekannt vor. Wer immer dieser Mann war, er konnte nichts gutes im Sinn haben.

Bei dem Gedanken, er könnte Marik etwas antun, drehte sich Joey der Magen um. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass ihm etwas passierte. Erstaunlich, wie sehr ihm Marik in den letzten Tagen ans Herz gewachsen war. Dabei war er hier um zu kontrollieren, ob er wieder unter Einfluss seiner dunklen Seite stand.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wäre es ihm recht gewesen, wenn ihm etwas zustieß. Jetzt wollte er ihn beschützen, wie er seine kleine Schwester beschützte. Obwohl es war auch irgendwie anders. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er es sich erklären sollte. Als hätte sich vor ihm eine ganz neue Tür aufgetan. Eine Tür?! Das war die Lösung!

"Marik. Weißt du wo die Tür neben dem Ausgang hingeht?" Etwas erstaunt über die aufgeregte Frage schaute er zu Joey auf. "Sie führt über einen kleinen Hinterhof, wie der über den wir vorhin gekommen sind. Die Tür ist aber fest verschlossen, da kommen wir nicht durch."

"Nicht, wenn ich das Schloss knacken kann. Hab einfach ein Auge auf die Bildschirme und sag mir ob jemand kommt O.K.?" Sofort drehte sich Marik um und begann die Straße abzusuchen. Er schaute wieder zu Joey auf um ihm sein OK zu geben.

"Alles klar. Du kannst raus." Ein paar Sekunden hielten beide den Blick, bevor Joey ihm aufmunternd zulächelte und sich umdrehte. Mit leisem Zischen glitt die Tür in die Wand hinein. Vorsichtig warf Joey einen Blick die kleine Gasse hinauf bevor er hinaustrat. Dann ging er vor der Tür in die Knie, um das Schlüsselloch besser untersuchen zu können.

Von der Tür selbst blätterte zwar die Farbe ab, dass Schloss war aber noch in einem guten Zustand. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er das nicht aufbekam. Das Taschenmesser in seiner Jacke würde mit ihm kurzem Prozess machen.

Mariks Augen wurden groß, als er ein Klicken hörte und die Tür aufschwang. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie ein Türschloss auf diese Weise geknackt wurde. Ein Schwingen mit dem Millenniumsstab war das einzige, was er getan hatte, um Türen zu öffnen.

"Ich schau mich kurz um und komm gleich wieder. Pass solange weiter auf." Von Joey aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, wurde ihm klar, dass er den Bildschirm gefährlich lange ignoriert hatte. Schnell überprüfte er die Straße und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie immer noch ruhig dalag. Gleich kam Joey und sie konnten von hier verschwinden.

Mit ihm zusammen fühlte er sich sicher. Ein Gefühl, das er sonst nur in Odeons Gegenwart hatte. Aber das war kein Wunder, denn in den letzten Tagen hatte Joey ihn in mehr als einer Hinsicht beschützt. Sogar in der ersten Nacht, als er ihn getroffen hatte. Es wäre ein leichtes für Joey gewesen, ihn dort in sein Verderben laufen zu lassen. Stattdessen erzählte er ihm wie gefährlich die Gegend war und hatte ihn sogar von dort weggebracht.

Schon als er sich Namu genannt hatte, war Joey hilfsbereit gewesen. Es war ihm egal ob jemand ein Fremder oder ein Feind war. Ein Teil von Joeys Persönlichkeit, den er sehr beeindruckend fand. Die ganze Zeit über hielt er zu ihm, obwohl er seine Freunde belügen musste. Und was tat er? Gar nichts. Er saß hier auf seinem Hintern und wartete das Joey alles wieder hinbog.

Da draußen saß Seto Kaiba in einer dämlichen Verkleidung, um ihnen diesen ganzen Ärger zu machen. Irgendetwas musste es geben, um Joey zu unterstützen und Kaiba in seine Schranken zu weisen. Was könnte einem Firmenboss schaden? Oder besser gesagt: Was könnte seinem Image schaden? Von seiner eigenen Idee beflügelt, begann Marik alles in die Wege zu leiten. Allerdings musste er sich beeilen, da Joey jeden Augenblick zurückkommen konnte. Gerade als er die letzten Worte eintippte, hörte er Joey hinter sich.

"Auf der anderen Seite ist alles klar. Ich hab einen Weg gefunden auf dem wir von hier verschwinden können." Marik war froh, dass er nur ein kleines Fenster auf dem Bildschirm geöffnet hatte, um die Nachricht zu verfassen. Denn so gelang es ihm das Ganze verschwinden zu lassen, bevor Joey es bemerkte.

"Bleib ruhig sitzen und pass weiter auf. Ich stopf das Zeug schnell in die Rucksäcke." Das war die Chance. Während Joey beschäftigt war, tippte er das letzte Wort und versand die Nachricht. Kaiba würde sein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn alles klappte. Und da sie heute Abend das letzte mal hier waren, konnte er sie auch nicht weiter belästigen. Das letzte Mal allein mit Joey. Bei dem Gedanken krampfte sich sein Herz ein bisschen zusammen.

xxooxoxooxx

Nicht mehr lange und sie waren wieder bei dem Spielplatz. Die Straße auf der sie entlanggingen, war gut ausgeleuchtet. Keine der Lampen war demoliert und nirgends war Graffiti zu sehen. Zwei Straßen weiter würde Joey wieder seine eigenen Wege gehen. Die Akten waren vernichtet, also gab es keinen Grund mehr für ihn mit ihm zusammen zu sein.

Außer wenn sie sich nach der Schule trafen. Da waren aber auch alle anderen und um ehrlich zu sein wollte er lieber Zeit alleine mit ihm verbringen. Er mochte Joey. Sogar sehr. Nur wie sollte er es ihm sagen. Wobei die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er es wusste ziemlich hoch war. Seine eigene Reaktion beim Nachsitzen war so schrecklich durchschaubar gewesen.

Seit sie das Versteck verlassen hatten, war kein einziges Wort mehr zwischen ihnen gefallen. War es deswegen? Hasste er ihn? Oder konnte er mit dem ganzen genauso wenig anfangen wie er? Was sollte er nur tun? So weitermachen wie bisher? Es ignorieren? Nein!!

Das konnte er nicht ertragen. Wie früher, alles ignorieren bis er explodierte. Allein der Gedanke, zu was ihn das gemacht hatte, ließ ihn von dieser Idee Abstand nehmen. Also was dann? Es Joey ins Gesicht sagen? Auf gar keinen Fall. Nur was sollte er dann tun? Er musste diskret sein. Genau.

Aber wie formuliert jemand auf diskrete Art und Weise "Ich mag dich mehr als die anderen?" Oh nein. Da vorne war die Stelle, die zum Spielplatz führte. Nicht jetzt schon. Er wusste doch gar nicht was er sagen sollte. Komm schon Marik. Denk nach. Denk nach! "Ähm ... Joey ... ich muss dir was sagen."

"Ja." Prima Marik du hast seine Aufmerksamkeit. Jetzt mach weiter so. "Ich wollte mit dir über das Nachsitzen reden." Mariks Stimme ließ Joey zusammenzucken. Er wollte nicht nur über diesen verdammten Tag reden, nein er musste auch noch so ernst klingen. So auffällig wie er sich selbst verhalten hatte, kaum ein wunder. Schließlich hatte er so wenig wie möglich mit Marik geredet und ihn nicht einmal angeschaut. Wenn er auf sein Verhalten zurückschaute, war die Situation wohl wirklich ernst und es war besser die Sache hier und jetzt zu klären.

"O.K." Besonders begeistert hört sich das ja nicht an. Ob er mich wirklich hasst? Wieso warten? Besser ich finde es gleich raus. Zum Teufel mit dem diskret sein. "Ich hab so reagiert, weil ich dich mag. Viel lieber als die anderen. Es gefällt mir einfach in deiner Nähe zu sein und ich wünschte, wir könnten viel mehr Zeit alleine zusammen verbringen. ... Aber ich habe dir schlimmes angetan und verstehe, wenn du das nicht willst. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit belästige."

Joey wusste gar nicht, was er tun sollte. Marik war einfach stehen geblieben und hatte so schnell gesprochen, dass er eine Weile brauchte, um ihn überhaupt zu verstehen. Hatte Marik ihn belästigt? Ein komischer Gedanke. Als er darüber nachdachte, war es eher das Gegenteil. Die letzte Zeit mit Marik hatte ihm gefallen und er würde es vermissen, wenn er ihn nicht mehr "belästigte".

Joey nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, um sich umzudrehen und ihn anzuschauen. Was er sah erschreckte ihn. Starr blickte Marik zu Boden. Er schien sogar zu zittern. Am liebsten wollte er sofort zu ihm gehen, um ihn zu trösten. Trotzdem zwang er sich dazu ruhig zu bleiben. Das war er ihnen beiden schuldig. Einzig seine Hand legte er beruhigend auf Mariks Kopf. Dieser zuckte zusammen als er die Berührung spürte. Er hätte eher erwartet, dass Joey anfing zu schreien oder so etwas.

"Ich würde ... dich vermissen, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir unternimmst. In so kurzer Zeit bist ein guter Freund geworden." Das war es. Joey sah ihn nur als Freund nicht mehr. Immerhin besser, als von ihm gehasst zu werden.

"Was damals passiert ist kann ich genauso wenig ignorieren, wie die Tatsache das du nicht mehr diese Person bist. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich nicht, was ich von deinen Worten oder meinen Gefühlen halten soll." Er weiß es nicht? Heißt das ich hab vielleicht doch eine Chance?

"Aber wir können es ja zusammen herausfinden." Bei diesen Worten ließ Joey seine Hand von Mariks Kopf gleiten, um damit Mariks Hand zu umklammern. Wieder fühlte er diese Wärme die von ihr ausging. Etwas, das er noch nie erlebt hatte und ihm doch gefiel. Als Marik diese Umklammerung endlich erwiderte, lief ihm ein warmer Schauer den Rücken hinab. Als wäre es ein Beweis, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte.

Unter Aufbietung all seiner Selbstkontrolle schaffte er es sich von diesem Gefühl zu lösen. Es war mitten in der Nacht und sie mussten nach Hause. "Komm Marik. Es ist ziemlich spät." Durch Joeys leichtes ziehen an seinem Arm, wurde Marik wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt.

Der vernünftige Teil von ihm sagte, dass es wichtig war zu Hause zu sein, bevor Odeon bemerkte das er weg war und begann zu gehen. Der unvernünftige war vor Freude immer noch nicht in der Lage zu sprechen. Joey gab ihm tatsächlich eine Chance! Am liebsten wäre er ewig so stehen geblieben. Und da vorne kam schon die Straßenecke an der sie sich trennen würden. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Er wollte sich noch nicht von Joey trennen. Trotzdem blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig.

"Hier sind wir ... Kaum zu glauben, dass ich das sage, aber ich freue mich schon auf Montagmorgen. Gute Nacht." Bei Joeys Worten fasste er seine Hand noch ein wenig fester. Er musste erst einmal tief durchatmen, bevor er sich überwinden konnte sie loszulassen.

Außerdem hatte er immer noch kein einziges Wort gesagt. Es war Zeit das zu ändern. Von neuem Willen erfüllt, schaute er endlich auf und fühlte sich wie im Himmel. In Joeys Augen konnte er etwas erkennen was vorher nicht da gewesen war. Etwas das nur für ihn dort war.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, überbrückte er das kleine Stück zu Joey. Er schloss seine Augen und schon berührten seine Lippen ganz sanft Joeys. Wie in Trance verfallen, schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, obwohl es nur Sekunden waren, bis er sich wieder von ihm löste.

Erst Joeys überraschter Gesichtsausdruck machte ihm bewusst, was er getan hatte. Als sich dieser dann zu einem Lächeln verwandelte, war es endgültig vorbei. Hitze schoss ihm plötzlich in die Wangen und er wusste das er knallrot war. Er sollte jetzt irgendwas intelligentes oder geistreiches sagen um die Situation zu erklären.

"Gute Nacht." Oder er drehte sich einfach um und lief so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich Joeys Blick gerade in seinen Rücken bohrte. Was hatte er nur getan? Er hatte ihn geküsst. Aber Joey hatte auch gelächelt. Sein erster Kuss! Mit dem breitesten Grinsen, das je auf Mariks Gesicht gewesen war, lief er überglücklich nach Hause. Sein neues Leben war wundervoll.

xxooxoxooxx

**Epilog**

"Kaiba in zwielichtige Geschäfte verwickelt?"

"Was soll die Maskerade?"

Wutentbrannt warf Seto Kaiba die Zeitung auf den Boden. Er stand vor seinem Schreibtisch auf dem noch mehr Zeitungen mit ähnlichen Titeln lagen. Auf allen prangte ein Bild von ihm in der Verkleidung, in der er gestern Marik und Joey verfolgt hatte.

Er hatte die beiden schon fast gehabt. In einem Versteck hatte er nur noch darauf gewartet, dass sie aus ihrem Loch gekrochen kamen. Aber plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, waren diese verdammten Reporter aufgetaucht. Sie hatten Fotos geschossen und Fragen bombardiert, die er nicht beantworten konnte.

Wie zur Hölle, sollte er erklären, dass er Nachts in so einer Verkleidung herumlief? Jedes Wort aus seinem Mund hätte es nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Also schwieg er. Und die Presse zerriss sich nun das Maul über ihn. Die Telefone standen nicht mehr still. Viele der Investoren waren nicht gerade erfreut über den Gedanken, dass er in illegale Geschäfte verwickelt sein könnte.

Das Image der Kaiba Corporation hatte jetzt schon Verluste in Millionenhöhe erlitten. Und weswegen? Weil rein zufällig ein Haufen Reporter aufgetaucht war? Wohl kaum. Das war Mariks werk.

Er konnte vielleicht Joey und seine dämlichen Freunde, mit dieser Unschuldsnummer reinlegen, aber nicht ihn. Irgendwie würde er diesen Trotteln wohl die Augen öffnen müssen. Besonders Wheeler. Der war Marik ja regelrecht verfallen.

Dieser verdammte Bastard würde für alles bezahlen. Er wusste noch nicht wann und wie. Aber der richtige Augenblick für seine Rache würde schon kommen. Und wenn er dabei nachhelfen musste.

**FIN**

* * *

Ja ich weiß, ein offenes Ende. Ich konnte mal wieder nicht wiederstehen.

Tatsächlich möchte ich hier gerne einmal weiterschreiben. Allerdings liegt mir ein gewisses Monster an Geschichte immer noch schwer im Magen. Deshalb kann das noch ein wenig dauern.

Davon abgesehen würde es mich sehr Interessieren, wie ihr das Ende findet. Gut oder schlecht? Und wieso?

Mir selbst gefällt dieses Ende zwar, aber ich habe es so oft umgeschrieben, das ich das Gefühl hatte estwas zu vergessen. Das ist wohl bei jeder Geschichte so. Etwas hätte noch besser oder anders sein können. Trotzdem bin ich hiernit zufrieden.

Auf das wir uns beid er nächsten Story wiedersehen.


End file.
